In and Out Again
by xxseemoreclearly
Summary: Oh the hormones of being young, dude, just because it's the 1800's doesn't mean they don't have feelings. And now, you can watch them fall in and out of love with each other, or more so, read. All while working in an alternate plot of the barricade, starring Eponine Thenardier. (Characters include- Eponine, Marius, Grantaire, Javert, Gavroche, Cosette, Enjoras and two OC's)
1. I'll take her

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Les Mis!

Edited: 7/25

* * *

Marius sobbed over her body, his hot tears fell onto her face as he stroked her jaw with his thumb. He was in disbelief, how dare she leave him behind? The agony he felt was like a knife. He lost his best friend, as the thought settled in his mind his pain intensified, the knife twisting and turning further into his body. The blade was burned his chest, it was as if someone was continuously applying pressure on it. Pressing harder and harder with each passing second._ How could she?_ Marius kept repeating in his head. _She knows how much I'm going to miss her._ Marius froze, between his sobs he heard something. Ever so slightly he heard inconsistent, soft, rapid breaths. She's alive. She could still be saved, hope nested inside his heart, but he had no time to loose. He compressed her gunshot with his shirt tighter.

"Somebody! I need help, I need someone to take her from here. She's badly wounded, somebody please help… She's my best friend." Marius called desperately to the clusters of students watching him. He looked frantically around for someone to volunteer. He met multiple gazes of people who either turned back or shook their heads. Leaving the barricade would be dangerous and none of these young men wanted to risk their lives any further.

"Please…" Marius said with tears in his eyes, he couldn't let her die.

Anger slipped over him, "_Damn it_! She's your friend too!" He yelled at them, spitting venom from his words, "She's _dying_, and one of you bastards better grow a pair or-"

"I'll take her."

Marius looked up, the slightly hung over Grantaire was starring down to him. "Oh, god, thank you." Marius said with a crackling voice from crying. A spell of relief cast over him, Grantaire may not be the most pure among them-by far-, but Marius knew he would take care of her. His dear, sweet friend.

"Call for a doctor the second you're safe." Marius instructed while placing her in Grantaire's arms.

"It's Eponine, right?"

"'Ponine, yes. Eponine." Marius breathed, "Take care of her, or I'll beat the shit out of you."

Grantaire nodded with a shocked expression, "Noted." He said, genuinely terrified by his dangerous tone. Marius brushed the wisps of hair out of Eponine's face and kissed her on the forehead. He looked at Grantaire and said "Go while it's still light. Grantaire, I can't thank you enough."

* * *

"She'll live." The doctor said examining the unconscious Eponine. Grantaire had gotten Eponine safely to his flat. It was in the poorer part of Paris, but to him he was lucky to have a cot to lay his head on. He had no furniture besides a small writing desk and a bed. It was dingy looking, but him being a poor university student didn't mind it much. Because he was in a money pinch he couldn't afford the best doctor. He scrapped together money he had saved up for rent and planned on selling some of the little items he owned, hoping Marius would help replenish his savings.

"What did you say happened again boy?" The doctors eyes squinted in suspicion.

"My sister, she tried to commit suicide. Poor thing." Grantaire made up the lie to draw thoughts of the revolution away from the old man.

"She's very fortunate, surprisingly nothing hit any of her vital organs. I managed to take all the shards of the bullet out. Rinse the wound everyday, wash the bandage and let it dry before each use." He said and then held out his hand. He wanted payment.

"Here." Grantaire said and gave him ten francs.

The doctor spat, "do you think that's enough for what I did? A decent man would pay me triple this, boy." he sneered.

"I'm sorry that's all I have for now. I'm-we're very poor, it's all I can afford for now without starving." He said with his hands in his pockets.

"Fine. But, remember my kindness, boy."

Grantaire accepted the conditions and saw the doctor off, thanking him.

Grantaire sat at the edge of his cot, the cushions sank down. Eponine would soon be waking up, though he wished she would stay peacefully resting longer. He knew that when she woke up it wouldn't be pleasant, the most excruciating pain would linger for weeks before it lessened. The only fix he knew for that was a drink, which was no problem for him. Grantaire sighed and pulled the thickest blanket he owned over Eponine's shoulders. That night he slept on the floor next to her.

The next few days became routine for him, he washed her wound and bandages then gingerly wrapped them back around her torso. Eponine seemed so deep in rest that he began to wonder how long it would take for her to rouse. Grantaire's stomach growled, he had spend his last francs on the doctor for Eponine and his stomach was hungry for more than water and bits of stale bread. He was going hungry for a girl be barely knew. Grantaire thought of the way Marius acted about her. _Marius was in pieces because he thought this girl had died, I'm getting curiouser just daydreaming about what kind of person she is..._He peered at her face, he thought she was quite a beauty.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, not the best first chapter (even after my slight editing), but read forth and enjoy! And I love reviews so, please review! :)


	2. My name's Grantaire, mademoiselle

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own the rights to Les Miserables

Chapter Two:

Eponine sluggishly opened her eyes. She attempted to sit up but stopped a quarter of the way. "Ah." She winced from the stabbing sharp pain. It shocked her, after a few seconds she felt the aching pain radiating from the right side of her waist. Eponine turned her head against the flat pillow in order to look around. When she saw Grantaire asleep at his desk she jumped up. Despite the horrible damage she was doing to her body, waking up to see a strange man made her wonder, _what the hell have I been doing? _and that deserved some kind of physical reaction.

Grantaire slowly stretched his arms out, beginning to wake. Eponine fixed her gaze on him. She knew she was too weak to do anything so she remained up against the wall. She made the assumption that the guy wasn't an insane murderer rapist, for he had kindly given her the bed to sleep in and they were both clothed. Grantaire rubbed his eyes and blinked heavily and turned to look at Eponine out of habit. When he saw that she was sitting up and starring at him he was so surprised he lost his balance and fell backwards in his chair. His head hit the ground with a large thump, which the neighbors were not happy about, and franticly put himself back together. Eponine smiled largely "Are you alright monsieur?" She began to laugh, but stopped, she grabbed her waist and had an uncomfortable expression on her face. Grantaire sat in front of her and held out his hand.

"G'day. My name's Grantaire, mademoiselle."

"Eponine, but I suppose you already knew that." She shook his hand.

"Marius had-"

"Oh! Marius is he alright? If he went and got himself wounded he's done for. He knows I can make it hurt ten times worse." Eponine smiled cleverly.

"Actually, it's you who was the wounded one. You were shot and he asked me to get you care. He saved your life." Grantaire solemnly met her eyes.

And Eponine couldn't help but look into his warm brown eyes without words. As a matter of fact, it looks like he saved her life, Eponine thought. He looked away and Eponine blushed, afraid she made him feel ill-fitting. "What exactly _has_ happened to me...?" Eponine gestured to her bandaged waist.

"You were shot, you're lucky to be sitting there." Grantaire carried a bucket of water over to her. He started at her and Eponine abruptly gripped his approaching hand, "What are you doing?" Eponine said. Being in a flat alone with a boy her age made her vexed. She felt her face get hot and her eyes aimlessly wandered, avoiding Grantaire's face. Eponine released his hand, "I have to clean your bandages and wound. If the gunshot didn't kill you, the infection from a dirty open wound surely would." He explained to her. She held her breath and bit her lip, her face was so flushed and hot it became apparent. "Oh, I see. Nervous about showing skin in front of a man, are you? How _adorable._" Grantaire crossed his arms and smirked. Eponine rolled her eyes and gave in, she couldn't change her bandages herself anyway. Grantaire gave her a shot of ale to drink to lessen the pain of cleaning her wound. Eponine covered herself with a long strip of cloth to remain conservative. She assumed he had already seen her indecent but she covered herself anyway for her own pride.

Eponine studied is face while he washed her bandages. She thought of Marius, and closed her eyes, picturing his features. She imagined his perfect tousled sandy hair and dazzling emerald green eyes. She saw his bright smile when they joked and messed with each other and she heard his laugh. No, she actually heard his laugh, right then. Eponine opened her eyes to see Grantaire chuckling. They had the exact same laugh... the only difference Eponine noticed was Grantaire's shoulders shook when he laughed. She looked closer and saw that he lacked the crinkles around his eyes that Marius possessed.

"What?" Eponine asked.

"Nothing...it's just that I was wondering what my folks would think about this sight."

"What about your parents, where are they?"

"...They're dead" He paused.

"I'm sorry-" Eponine was startled at his forwardness.

"To me." He added wringing out the bandages and a cloth.

Grantaire advanced at her with the cloth and poured ale on it. "Hold onto my shoulder and clasp it when the pain comes." Eponine nodded, and leaned close to him. The alcohol soaked cloth made contact with her skin and she gasped. Her nails dug into his shoulder and she squeezed her eyes shut. Tears began to form in her eyes and she clenched her jaw together. "Tell me about them, to distract me." She inhaled rigorously an held her breath. Grantaire took gulp of air and began.

"I come from a fairly decent family, money wise. True middle-class folks, they were bakers. It sounds nice and friendly until you meet the folks. Everyone around us knew they were more fit to live in an asylum than above a bakery. I was the eldest of what was supposed to be two sons. My brother died in birth. They were bitter ever since and they began to vigorously beat me. It went on for nine years until they sent me away to a boy's academy. I officially disconnected myself from them and left their house then. I was sixteen. Even now I wouldn't step foot in that place again." He was finished cleaning her wound and plopped the bloody cloth into the bucket. He held an angry resentful look on his face that vanished when he said, "Now what about your family?" He wrapped the dry bandages around her waist and waited patiently for an answer. Eponine avoided the question, "It's like any other." And she thought of all the scars and bruises her father caused her. All of the tears she cried and nights she spent on the streets or at Marius's because she was too afraid to go home. Grantaire shrugged off the fact she lied and tied the bandage tightly into a secure knot.

"I'm sorry about your parents. But, no matter what they're still your family." Eponine stood up and gazed out the open window, a cool breeze whistled into the room.

"I suppose you're right. I guess I'm still in the process for forgiving them." He joined resting his elbows on the sill.

"The next step after that is forgetting."

Now, every time he would refresh her bandages they would talk. It didn't matter what topic, it could be about their childhood one day or their favorite books the next. Eponine was grateful, the pain was less noticeable when their was something her brain to focus on. Sometimes he would recite lines of poetry, beautiful, wonderful poetry by famous authors he studied in school. The verses seemed to flow out of his mouth the way a river would flow out of a lake, with such natural tranquil energy. Eponine would always tease him though, they were very lady-like, she would say, when in reality Grantaire reading her poetry dulled the pain the most. She was slowly healing, every day she noticed she would wake with less pain. Everyday she became more like her usual self.

Being confined in a room together they spent much of their time reading. Eponine was much less educated than Grantaire, he had many years of teaching while she had a couple of years in her youth when her father cared enough to teach her. Eponine only learned to read at a decent level because Marius took the time to teach her. Grantaire was very impressed, women of her social status typically didn't know how to read so well. He intended to take her out to the market and purchase a few books for her, right now she was stuck reading 'A Tale of Two Cities', 'The Story of Stone', and 'Jacques the Fatalist' repeatedly. He would have to take her during the right time of day and take long complex pathways afar from the barricade.

Weeks past and Eponine's wound was fully closed and only soreness remained. Grantaire and Eponine's friendship strengthened, soon they teased each other with familiarity and ease. It made Eponine think of Marius, it had been three weeks and she hadn't seen even a shadow of him. The only thing that made him feel closer was Grantaire's laugh; sometimes she could be tricked by the similarity and would whip around, hoping to see Marius. She mostly saw the traits in Grantaire that ever so slightly resembled Marius, her logic being it would make him feel closer. Contrarily, they were more different than alike, which made her feel miles away from him. Eponine knew they were not comparable, they contrasted each other like black on white. But she only saw what she wished to see so Marius would peak through the nonexistent crevices of Grantaire, which somehow made her miss him more. Only when she was laughing and joking with Grantaire would the warmth of their conversation mask her great, bitting, longing for Marius. At least for a little while.

**Tell me if you like it so far, I know the chapters are a bit short compared to other stories but I'll be writing more in the future. Also, my apologizes if everything isn't historically accurate. (If anything is.) Enjoy!**


	3. Home at last

DISCLAIMER:

I wish, but do not own the rights to Les Miserables

Chapter Three:

"Grab your coat." Grantaire tossed Eponine's clean un-bloodstained long coat to her. Eponine sat up in bed in a daze. She looked at Grantaire with impassive presence, he smiled and waltzed over to her. Eponine was always half asleep when she woke, after an hour or so she would become a completely different non-murderous person. "It's time to get out of bed love." Grantaire pinched both of her cheeks, on the other hand he was a morning bird, chirping loudly and causing public disturbances for all to despise. Eponine glared at him then face planted back into the pillow and curled up into a ball, "Wake me up again and die." She said, with no means of dragging herself out of her slumber. "I swear, it happens every time I try to wake her too..." Grantaire riled to himself and finished dressing.

An hour later.

"Where you off to?" Eponine yawned and stretched her body. He surely didn't get fully dressed to sit around today.

"Oh, I see you called the bishop and had that demon possessing you taken care of." Grantaire shut his book and a cloud of dust puffed around his face.

"Huh? What are you on about? I don't remember a-"

"They never do…" He sighed.

"I thought we'd go out today." Grantaire shrugged an undeniably remarkable suggestion by. Eponine studied his face just to make sure he wasn't playing with her. Of course going out seemed dreadfully normal to any ordinary person, but being young rebellious looking people involved with the revolution it was much to dangerous to leave the flat. She squinted hard at him, as if it would activate some mystical power to tell if he was lying. Figuring out he was serious the entirety of her face light up brighter than the sun itself. Grantaire smiled at her, her animated features always amused him.

"Where to?"

Grantaire rubbed his chin in rumination, "Why not I just show you instead of telling you?"

"Home at last." Eponine spiraled around fully absorbing the crowded streets of Paris. Seeing Eponine so entranced by the streets made Grantaire completely entranced by her. Not knowing why, he shook his head bewildered. They had taken back alleys and passageways to get there, but Eponine didn't care how they got there. All that mattered was being there at that moment. She didn't even care that the streets were filled with grime and dirt. It was what she has called home so just breathing in the compact rancid air made her blithe. Grantaire patted his pocket, he only had a bit of money left that of which he planned on spending on a couple of books. Eponine was still caught in her own bliss when he tapped her shoulder. He opened his mouth but something caught his attention, a dark figure seemed to be starring at them from a distance. He gapped at it until it turned away back into the shadowy building. "What?" Eponine looked behind her. "N-nothing." He said, not wanting to worry her but he was beginning to think they were being watched. The everlasting scowl of someone felt upon them. Grantaire reached the thought that they might know who they are, or what they're apart of. Perhaps it was some sewer rat who could report them to the police, they could both be jailed and killed for treason. Sweat beaded upon his brow and he led Eponine in the opposite direction they were heading.

Grantaire scrambled to purchase books and made an excuse to go home early. "Are you really not feeling well?" Eponine put her hand to his cheek. Being surprised at their sudden contact his face burned from her touch. "You are quite warm..." She said with a sympathetic frown.

Eponine escorted him back through the aggressive crowds. In light of all he'd done for her she handled him as delicately as possible, which was against her niche. Grantaire walked awkwardly along side her then promptly stopped. "I'm really all right now. I just had a moment." He assured her but, Eponine wouldn't believe him. She swiftly grabbed his hand, when Grantaire felt the warmth of them he swallowed hard and averted his eyes from hers. "Shut up, I'm taking you home and getting you in bed." she said and Grantaire raised one brow. "In your dreams." She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

Grantaire resisted but finally fell into a light sleep after a drink. Which if he really was sick was his idea of medicine. Eponine softly smiled as he was peacefully resting. She thought Grantaire was truly handsome, not in the way Marius was though. It was a different type of handsome, Grantaire was more rugged looking, he always had scruff on his chin and his dark curly hair brushed against his forehead. He wasn't perfect, though in fact who was? Besides the obvious Marius. No matter, Eponine liked Grantaire just the way he was. Eponine jumped up at a knock at the door, she opened it as anyone would. An elderly lady stood at the door, she was half the size of Eponine and had frail wrinkled features. As the lady looked up at Eponine she saw her dark menacing eyes, "yes?" Eponine asked. The lady clutched her arm and Eponine drew back a step, the lady's grip tightened. There was a sort of haunting atmosphere the old woman made that had Eponine's hairs raised. "Someone wishes to see you downstairs m'dear. In the lobby..." The lady said then scurried down the stairs. Eponine breathed heavily still frightened by the old woman's sudden movements and cold scaly skin. She leered at Grantaire then stepped out and shut the door as inaudible as possible. Who could it be? She wondered.

Eponine's footsteps filled the silence in the corridor, she stopped breathing, something was wrong. It was empty. It shouldn't be empty, not at a time like this, the room should be filled with people checking mail, low-lives squatting and people selling their belongings. She swung around prepared to sprint up the stairs until someone laid a cool hand on her bare shoulder. She drew in a shaking breath and slowly turned around. Her suspicions were correct, she wouldn't forget that clammy imminent touch anywhere. Just in front of Eponine stood her father, Thenardier. "Fancy meeting you here." Eponine remarked blinking nonchalantly. Thenardier slapped her across the face and she gripped onto the stair railing to keep balance. "Ya'little slut, surrounded by men then living with one. Hah! If ya'wanna do that i'll just drop ya'off at the docks!" He threatened her again with his hand, but restrained, "Anything to say Mademoiselle?" Then he grabbed a fistful of her hair and forced her to look at him. She breathed heavily in anger, she wanted to fight back but knew he could overpower her. "Huh? What'd ya say? Like'a make few sleeping around?!" He put a finger to his ear, "Best be answerin' me, my girl!" He demanded and his eyes widened. "No, monsieur." She said with as much insolence in her voice she could muster. His fist made contact with her cheek as she fell to the ground another drove into her stomach right where she had been shot. She screamed in pain with all the air in her lungs. Loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood, or a sleeping Grantaire. Thenardier cover her mouth firmly then spoke into her ear, "Listen up hussy, I..."

Grantaire opened his eyes, not sure what had woken him. When Eponine wasn't in his sight he desperately looked around for her. He hurdled out of bed and violently swung the door open, his eyes searching for her. When he recalled what had roused him he bolted down the stairs with such urgency he had never felt before. All he could think of was Eponine and what had happened to her. When he saw the back of Eponine with one shoulder leaning on the wall the sighed in relief, it was only until he saw the full picture did it turn to anger. He saw Thenardier standing over her and practically spitting at her between words. Eponine was holding her abdomen and spit out blood. Grantaire stood stupefied, half of him wanted to take charge at her father and the other half was paralyzed. Grantaire wet his lips and took heavy steps down the stairs, he halted when he was standing above Eponine. "You think you can hurt our girl and get away with it?" He scoffed.

"Our girl? Where'er the rest'a ya?" Thenardier looked at him as he would an infant.

"Around... but there are countless others and once they hear about this-"

"Stop." Eponine said, "He was just leaving." She began to stand using the railing for support.

Grantaire looked at Eponine then back at her father, he drew his arm back and put as much force into his blow as he could. It hit his right lower jaw and Thenardier fell back, unconscious. "Bastard." He spat at him with a scowl. Eponine for some reason felt the need to defend the poor man, but remembered what he did to her and turned back. Eponine limped up the stairs refusing any help offered by Grantaire, for he had already done too much for her.

Eponine eluded her unfocused eyes from Grantaire. She sat on the bed while he mentally noted all her bruises and cuts along her lips. They had been silent together for half an hour after she had been beaten. Grantaire continuously looked at her with sad eyes, begging her to talk to him about it. Eponine couldn't get what her father offered her out her mind. It kept flowing through in a loop and wouldn't halt. Grantaire grazed where she had a dark splotchy bruise with his finger tips. Eponine crinkled her eyebrows and met her rattled eyes to his. Eponine didn't know why, but there was something about the way his fingers attentively stroked her cheek that bemused her. Grantaire let his arm fall into his lap and there was a short couple of knocks at the door. "Tell me about it one day, will you?" He rose and crossed to open the door. At his fortune a creepy old lady wasn't on the opposite side, instead a small cute boy aged about ten or twelve. Eponine combed her hair out of her face and saw who was at the door. Bright blue eyes looked at her with happiness then concern. "Eppy!" He sprang past Grantaire and straight into her arms.

"Gavroche!" Eponine felt tears well in her eyes and she wrapped her arms around him. She hadn't seen him since the night she got shot at the barricade. She stroked his hair lovingly, Eponine had missed her younger brother more than Enjoras or even Marius. Gavroche faced her and saw her bruised face and the hand print where Thenardier grabbed her arm. He held back tears and Eponine smiled at him, she cupped her hands around his face, "I'm fine." She said as persuading as possible. "No you aren't! You aren't" He said and let his tears fall down his cheeks. Eponine wiped his tears, "Don't you worry now, I'm strong. I'll be just fine." Gavroche sniffed and used his sleeve for his dripping nose. "Promise?" He said, not knowing whether she could promise that Eponine looked up at Grantaire watching them then back at Gavroche. "I promise." Gavroche gave her a kiss on her bruise, "I dunno what i'd do if I were'ta loose you." It was Eponine's turn to cry and she laughed, they were happy tears. She didn't know what she'd do without him either.

"O'that's right!" Gavroche reached into his vest, "This is for you. From Marius." He grinned.

"For me?" Eponine said trying to cloak her giddiness.

Gavroche nodded.

"Th-thank you." She took the envelope from his hand.

"Don't go thankin' me, just coming running if any chump breaks your heart." Gavroche winked at Grantaire.

"I'll show em' a lesson if they dare." He gave Eponine a quick kiss on her forehead then dashed out slamming the door.

Eponine extended her arm, not wanting him to leave just yet. She felt a coldness in the room after he made his dramatic exit and wrapped the blanket tighter over her shoulders. Her heart began to sink in place and her throat was in knots. Eponine felt Grantaire's hand on her forearm and she collapsed in him arms with heavy sobs. She clasped his upper arm as a waterfall of tears fell from her eyes. Grantaire was heartbroken, he could only imagine what was storming through her head. He inhaled and kept the breath as he held her and hushed her shaky cry, patting her head. Grantaire didn't want to see her in this amount of distress, but he couldn't insensitively ask her to stop either. All he could do was hold her while she missed her precious younger brother.

Gavroche had to make a run for it or he knew Eponine would ask him to stay, something he wouldn't be able to refuse. You see, the way Gavroche saw it was she would unitize her warm smile and shinning eyes to convince him. Then he would never return to the barricade. He ran back with tears gushing out his eyes.

When Gavroche returned back to the barricade his eyes were swollen from crying. He walked without any motivation and allowed the others to gravitate towards him. Enjoras draped an arm around the child as he cried, he didn't need to ask why he was wailing, he knew the reason. Gavroche's shoulders shook and he buried his face into Enjoras's shirt.

"Did something happen to him?" Combeferre asked reaching for his handkerchief.

"He just left his sister, to come back to this wretched place." Bahoral said to his dense friend.

"Poor thing." Combeferre lent Enjoras his handkerchief to wipe Gavroche's face.

* * *

"I say we let him go home." Enjoras said in a hushed voice.

"Home? To Thenardier, the _hell_ I'd let him go back there." Marius ran his fingers furiously through his hair.

"I don't care where, just away from here. I just realized this is no place for a child and with our numbers declining-I will _not_ burden a boy because cowards are abandoning us. I won't allow it." Enjoras shook his head and fell back into a chair.

"He won't want to leave." Marius whispered forcibly.

"But he will, he's more clever than you think Marius. He'll have his own reasons for leaving."

"Using his sister as a bribe are you? That why you had him deliver my letter?"

"He has to leave." Enjoras's fiery eyes lit up in the candle light.

Marius left feeling sick to his stomach, his feelings toward throwing a boy out on the street weren't exactly positive. However, which would be more dangerous? Living on the streets or being involved with this revolution. Gavroche, in fact, was still only a boy. He was much too young to get involved with the reality and nastiness of their country's politics. Though already exposed who's to say that he can't refrain from being completely emerged; obsessed, like Enjoras, himself, and the others. Having him leave now could shelter him from a certain death of being involved with the students of the revolution.

Enjoras wiped the sweat from his face, he wasn't lying to Marius, he was just stretching the truth, he told himself. Enjoras couldn't tell him his plans, besides, if Gavroche was correct Marius's future would be secure, far from this mess if everything went according to plan. Enjoras didn't dare think about if things _did_ stray from his plans. Enjoras shook his head and took a swig of whiskey.

* * *

**Please review :) Hope you enjoyed, this is one of my favorite chapters so far.**


	4. This is fantastic!

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own Les Miserables!

* * *

Chapter Four:

_My Dearest 'Ponine,_

_I hope you are good and well, considering the condition I left you in, but not to worry you're in good hands. Just don't let him or yourself get drunk... only kidding of course. I sent this brief letter to inform you that I'm planning on leaving the barricade. Only for a little while, but no doubt, I'll be back before you know it. I intend to stay and see Cosette for a small time. We'll all return to the barricade together, if you and Grantaire should choose to. Words can't describe how much I miss you right now. Hope to see you soon. _

_-Yours Truly, Marius._

Eponine's heart beat faster with each word she read on the parchment, it was pounding prepared to jump out of her chest at any given moment. She scanned it, re-reading the same phrase over and over. "Planning on leaving the barricade." She said faintly aloud, still absorbing what it insured. "What?!" Grantaire exclaimed when he decoded what Eponine mumbled. He snatched the letter out of her hands to have a look for himself, after a few moments he shook his head, "no, no, no." He continued to repeat.

"I can't believe this!" They both said in two different tones.

"This is fantastic." Eponine laughed and fell back onto the mattress.

"No, this is a disaster. A complete disaster." Grantaire leaped up and buried his face in his hands.

"Are you kidding me?" Eponine sat up in puzzlement.

"I don't think you understand, Eponine. He's putting everyone in danger! Our friends back at the barricade _and_ us. Do you know how careful I am? Most people in this building don't know our faces or names, I try my hardest to not get noticed, to remain as ordinary as possible. We disappeared…and I don't think Marius will be that cautious, he's blind right now. He's in love."

Eponine froze when she heard his last words. She could only wish he had meant with her, but no, Marius was in love with Cosette. End of story. It was love at first glance. Eponine's cheerfulness deteriorated, she thought she understood now. Marius wasn't coming back for her, at least not her alone. The majority of Marius was probably coming back for Cosette, who wouldn't take a real lady over the scum of the street anyway? He had given her such misleading hope. But she supposed it was a good time for a reality check, before Marius fully captured her heart. Or had he already?

Grantaire looked at Eponine's depressed expression and felt sorry he had said anything. Grantaire knew she was in love with Marius, any person with sense could see that. Except Marius, ironically. He was denser than molasses and couldn't see how well he and Eponine went. Having spent countless days with Eponine, Grantaire didn't know of any girls more exceptional than her. Every man at the barricade probably thought the same too. She may be lower class and unrefined but it didn't mean a thing compared to her charm and charisma. Being present around Eponine was like receiving a dose of positive energy. She had an amazing natural ability to lift any sad soul. Grantaire knew there would come a day when she would fall out of love with Marius and in with another man. Only then would he realize what he had and let slip away all that time.

"…I think it's time for us to get some rest." Eponine spoke at a hushed tone.

Grantaire nodded, still half lost in his thoughts and Eponine blew out the candle.

Eponine waited until she knew Grantaire was deep in sleep then softly shuffled out of her blankets. She had second thoughts of doing this kind of business, but the pay that was promised was too good to refuse. She knew she would have to make up some bizarre lie to explain how she obtained the amount of money that was to come, but then again she was no stranger to lying. She tiptoed over Grantaire, who made no sudden movements and creeped out the door. Letting go of her held breath she was glad he didn't stir, it spared her the embarrassment of telling him just where she was going at that time of night. It would surely ruin his sound image of her.

"Knew you'd come, my girl."

Eponine shoved his hand off her shoulder, "Let's just get to business, father." She strut past her fathers goons and into her place. Thenardier paid no attention to his daughters crude behavior towards him; it was the way he raised her. "Since Eponine's the rookie on this one, she'll take the watch. Men, ya'know what's ta be done." Thenardier grinned.

Eponine followed at the end, used to be treated as the sprout of his group she kept watch often. When they arrived at the house Eponine leaned against the stone gate with her arms crossed. If only Grantaire knew what she was involved with now, with the chiefs of the underworld. She thought she left that life behind when she joined the revolution, years before she began rejecting her father's mission offers as often as she could. She would only join in when she was desperate for money. Eponine shook her head, _I guess I'm back in the game._ She turned her face and squinted her eyes, there was some kind of engraved plaque on the gate. The moonlight gave enough light for her to make out one thing, _Pontmercy._ Eponine's eyes widened, this was Marius's family's mansion…and she was helping her father steal from it. She began to wonder just what it was she got herself into then heard heavy running footsteps approaching.

* * *

Grantaire woke up with a gasp, sweat dripped down his face and down to the curve of his neck. He was always cursed with the most vivid nightmares. "Eponine. Are you awake?" He called, he contradicted himself, of course she wasn't. Who would be up at this hour? He told himself and rubbed his eyes. Grantaire swatted his hand onto the ground when a sharp object caught it. He winced then searched for a match, he lit the candle nearest and dug out a chip of wood from his skin. Peering across the room he saw a flat surface where Eponine should lie. Grantaire briskly walked over to her bed and furrowed his brow when he saw she wasn't there. "What trouble has she gotten into this time?" He grabbed his coat and tugged on a pair of trousers. Grantaire began to think this was her style, to leave him while he was sleeping and get in some sort of life-threatening trouble.

It was after twenty minutes of continuous searching when Grantaire became terror-stricken. He frivolously ran about the streets, looking this way and that for the small figure that resembled Eponine. He rushed into inns, waking the owners and questioning them if they'd seen her. The answers usually along the lines of: "No, monsieur" and maybe occasionally, "The hell are you doing makin' a ruckus this tima'a night?" and Grantaire would then apologize and leave immediately, hoping they wouldn't put a bullet in his loud mouth. He rushed through the tight alleys and unlit streets of Paris, it was then when he ran into his savior. No, literally, ran into him.

"Unf!" A voice said.

"I'm sorry monsieur…" Grantaire said brushing himself off. He focused his eyes trying to make out a face in the darkness.

"Hey! I know that voice!" It called back from below, it was the little Gavroche.

"Gavroche! What are you doing away from the-" Grantaire covered his own mouth. In that moment he could've gotten them both killed.

"They…let's just say I was let go." Gavroche said, "But anyways, whataya doin' here Grantaire?"

"Eponine seems to have disappeared on me yet again."

"Oh, she on the job, heard father talkin' 'bout it this earlier on."

"Where is she?" Grantaire desperately asked, this was the first sliver of information he had heard on Eponine's whereabouts. He honestly didn't care what it was she was doing right then, he just needed to know if she was okay.

"Right down yonder, the big estate owned by the Pontmercy's."

"Top of the class you are!" Grantaire ruffled Gavroche's hair and made his way to the Pontmercy estate.

Grantaire ran the entirety of the way there, despite him being in horrible shape. He was ready to give out at any second, but he couldn't he had to know, he had to make sure that if Eponine was hurt he would be there to take her back home.

"Eponine." He stopped in front of her, his hands resting on his knees.

"Grantaire, what are you doing here? How are you here?" Eponine said, apparently angry that Grantaire had found her.

"I-I, I had to make sure you were okay."

Eponine exhaled, it was unfortunate for him to show up at one of her jobs. Now he was involved with more than one scandal, just as she is. Now if they were seen he would be associated with Thenardier by the public. Then remaining invisible would deem impossible, the only solution for them would be to stay indoors. For years, which definitely was _not_ a practical solution. She wasn't angry with Grantaire anymore or embarrassed for herself, she was just in a long mental state of '_really? now?..really._'

Eponine crossed her arm and looked at Grantaire with irritated eyes.

"I'm fine, but you need to leave. Now." She said with sternness in her voice then paused and stood completely still.

"Ep-" Grantaire started then Eponine put a finger to his lips.

She was listening actively. When she was certain of what she heard she instantaneously thrusted Grantaire aside. Eponine clapped at the man keeping watch at the door, "Get Thenardier, it's time to go." The man was obviously one hard of hearing since he did not acknowledge her words. She jerked her head, the noise was coming closer. Grantaire tried to listen as well, but all he could hear was the hooves of a horse beating the stone ground. Eponine spared seconds of time to think then it hit her that she was run dry of good ideas.

"You'll run with me right?"

"What, huh? Yes?" Grantaire said in confusion.

Eponine took a regretful breath, "RUN! IT'S JAVERT!"

Her voice rang in the dead night's air, she grabbed Grantaire's hand and charged away with him. She didn't even wait to make sure the others reacted to her shriek.

"Javert? Who's Javert?"

"Ah him? An old police rat, and now, we just might be seeing more of him…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, enjoy! Lots more to come soon. Oh and, please review! **


	5. Who knew

Chapter Five:

"They're running. I do love a nice game." Javert stated with a distorted smile.

Javert corrected himself, a nice _chase_. Game made it seem like each side had an equal chance of winning. Cruel? No, he was just doing what must be done, no matter how extreme. He thought of himself as the law and the law is not disobeyed…without punishment. There was only one winner in his world. Justice.

Javert trotted back down the road he came. Something was uncovered in his mind at that moment, and he sat there, unmoved. He thought of that jail bird he had chased for so long. Who he was still chasing, the one who hasn't had the bitter taste of the law yet. 24601.

* * *

Weeks trudged by as Eponine and Grantaire stayed indoors away from the watchful eye of the police force. The days grew longer and longer and they became more tiresome of each others company, staying as far away as possible, that meaning about three yards distance.

"This is rubbish." Eponine turned over on the mattress to Grantaire.

"You're the one who accepted your fathers job." He said propped up against the wall.

"It was too hard to refuse." She said faintly.

"What was?" He bantered.

Eponine stayed silent, ashamed of what the reason was.

"What was?" He repeated with intensity in his voice.

"The money! But of course, you already knew that." Eponine spat out the words. "You probably didn't want to think it, but it's true. Guess i'm not as crowning as I had you believe."

Grantaire sat stiff for a bit, "I can't say I'm pleased to hear this, but it doesn't really change what I think of you as a whole. That part of you, the part that wanted the money, was just a small freckle on the person you are. And I think you're quite grand. You never had me believing a thing, I knew it myself."

Eponine gulped, she didn't know how to respond to such words. He forgave her even though she worried the living spirits out of him and almost got them caught by the police.

"I-"

A loud pounding then came from the door.

"Could it be the…?" Eponine said in a hushed voice.

"Police?" Grantaire finished for her.

They both got up, they created a cover for themselves months prior incase they needed a story for times they ran into trouble. They were orphaned and lived alone together; Grantaire worked in the marketplace and Eponine was deaf. They deemed it believable, they had the same coloring to pass off as siblings; deep brown eyes and warm colored skin.

The pounding on the door grew louder.

"Yes, Monsieur I'm coming." Grantaire called

"Monsieur-" Grantaire began to open the door but more force was pushing from the outside. A man with his face down was leaning on the door frame. He was breathing heavily and his hand slowly uncovered his open bloody thigh. His head rose to show the rugged torn face of Marius. Eponine gasped, her palms got damp and her heart beat faster with each additional wound she mentally noted. Grantaire rushed to sling Marius's arm around his shoulder. He shut the door behind them and warily placed him on the mattress. "He needs a doctor." Eponine could barely make out the words, she was too shocked to even move. "It's too dangerous we could get caught!" Grantaire said while soaking up blood from Marius's leg with a rag. Eponine got angry _is that what he's really conceded about right now?_ "I don't' care! If we don't get him a doctor he'll die Grantaire! Just, just be careful." Eponine said pathetically, and that's how she felt, but if she couldn't help her friend directly she'd get someone who can. Grantaire gridded his teeth together "I'll get my coat."

The rain was pounding down on Grantaire's shoulders so vigorously that it seeped through even his shirt. He succeeded in fetching a doctor; a different one than before or they might become curious about him and Eponine. Grantaire lead the doctor through the muddy streets to his flat. The doctor followed behind independently, even though he hadn't a clue where he was going. He was middle-aged, short and pudgy, obviously a man of great wealth. He was the only doctor awake at this hour and Grantaire was given no other choice but to promise him a pot much higher than he could afford. When they approached the cruddy looking flat building the doctor scorned but entered anyway. "Just this way Monsieur…" Grantaire unlocked the door and swayed it open. Inside Eponine was washing out bloody rags in a bucket of filthy water. When the doctor saw Marius his eyes widened and he took off his hat, "Father in heaven…"

The doctor opened his bag and started at Marius with medical tools Eponine and Grantaire had no familiarity with. The doctor didn't look up as he said, "My name's Duval. I would ask what has happened to this young man but i'm afraid I don't want to hear the answer…" He stopped for a moment to uncover a peculiar badge from under his shirt collar. A revolution badge. Duval winked a grey-blue eye and them with a smirk. Grantaire wrinkled his brow and his mouth dropped slightly. This man, was with the revolution. Grantaire and Eponine exchanged astonished glances but decided to say no more…for then.

They sat together as they nervously watched Duval operate on Marius. Marius was too weak to truly react to the pain of the knives cutting and dissecting him, but every so often they would hear a soft low howl from him. Eponine tightly shut her eyes, she couldn't watch any longer. Marius was under going so much pain and all she could do was sit there pitifully. Eponine was always one to take charge of situations, she never liked when people would open doors for her or help her with tasks she could easily do on her own. She had a strong sense of pride and to her the only way to keep it was to be as self-reliant as possible. That was a rare thing to see in a young woman, most wanted to be treated as princesses, little damsels in distress, but Eponine, she would rather be doing the rescuing. Only, she couldn't rescue Marius now. Right now she was the princess who needed rescuing waiting for her knight to wake up to come save her. To salvage her broken heart and lift her grim spirits. Eponine clasped Grantaire's hand even harder and he over lapped his hand on hers. They sat still as water until the doctor stood up, cleaning blood off his hands.

"He'll be fine." Duval said. "As for payment…there won't be any need for that."

"Th-thank you Monsieur." Grantaire said, even more puzzled by this man.

"Monsieur, may I ask you something?" Eponine stood up.

Duval gestured for her to go on.

"How, why? How are _you_ involved with the revolution? And how-"

"Did I know you were?"

"Yes..."

"Well I suppose I'm involved with it because of Lemarc. We were school boy friends, but we grew up, chose different paths. We never ceased contact and one way or another he had me passionately believing in his plan of over throwing the king. And the way I knew about you kids? All the pieces fit together perfectly and I've learned that students in the revolution have this flame. It's in their eyes, once you've noticed and seen it, you'll never forget it. And you three all have that burning flame, as do I." He said and looked up from his task of packing his case.

"Then why aren't you at the barricade?" Grantaire demanded.

"Heavens child! I have a wife and children, I can't just abandon them!" Duval said sternly.

Duval lightened his expression and pulled out a piece of parchment, "have you a quill?"

Grantaire handed him one and a bottle of ink, Duval wrote beautiful curvy letters on the page. "Here," he said "This is my address whatever you need whenever you need it come running." And handed the letter to Eponine, "Good luck my dear."

"Thank you, for everything. Nice to know we're not alone on the outside of the barricade." Grantaire shook Duval's hand and saw him off. Duval tilted his hat and dispatched down the stairs.

"Who knew." Grantaire remarked and rubbed his neck.


	6. Obviously

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Sadly...

* * *

"Grantaire!" Eponine pulled on his shirt sleeve, "I think he's waking up..." Grantaire felt a jolt go through his body as he turned to his unconscious friend. "Already?" He replied astounded, it took at least a week for Eponine to heal and it's only been a couple of days since Duval patched him up. "Suppose he wasn't was injured as I was." Thankfully not too, Eponine was on the brink of death when Grantaire brought her home and Eponine knew it as well. They both watched Marius stir in his sleep, sweat beaded on his forehead and dripped onto the pillow. His breathing began more apparent and less steady, his chest was rising and falling at more extreme rates. Marius's eyelids began to flutter and unfocused eyes peaked through thick eyelashes.

"Suppose not..." Grantaire said whist grinning. Eponine felt a warming sensation in her eyes, she could feel the tears coming. Marius moved his head to his two friends, "Eponine." He said with a weak smile. A lump grew in her throat as she heard the first thing that came out of his mouth. Right now she wasn't thinking of him as the boy she loved, she was thinking of him as the best friend. She was there for him as he was there for her, and Marius knew the same. She thought of how glad he must be to wake up to his best friends face, but she was just glad that he woke up. Eponine's tears fell down her face as she cast herself over his chest. Marius stroked her head and laughed lightly, "You obviously haven't missed me." His voice was croaky, but still had a sweetness to it that Eponine came to know. "Obviously" Eponine said, her words muffled from his shirt and her sobbing.

* * *

Eponine sat up. As Marius tried to do the same he cringed in pain. "A bullet grazed you." Grantaire said in the background as Marius looked at his bandaged up thigh. "You'll be fine." He added just as Marius's eyes began to widen. Marius took a deep inhale and grunted as he swung his legs so they were dangling off the mattress. Eponine went to get him some ale and when she came back Marius noticed the busies deep in her skin that hadn't quite healed yet. He examined the dark plum spots on her face and the curve of her neck. When she handed him a mug he grabbed her arm instead, focusing on the large hand-print shaped splotch.

Marius met Eponine's concerned stare. He could see the worry and angst in her brown eyes and released her arm. While he took a gulp of ale he though of how he was going to punish the bastard who did that to Eponine.

"Who did that to you?" Marius asked calmly.

"I-, oh the bruises? They're practically ancient..." Eponine said unconvincingly

Marius twisted to Grantaire who closed his eyes and subtlety shook his head.

"I just want to know who. I won't do anything, don't worry."

"That's a lie."

"Just tell me."

Eponine sighed, "they've been punished enough. Grantaire beat you to it and knocked the living dead out of him already."

"It was your father wasn't it."

"Can't say I could think of a different answer to whom it is." Eponine shrugged but suddenly stiffened, "Don't you dare touch him Marius!" She warned him, though it was no use.

"You're right. I was lying. That pathetic bastard uses you as target to make himself feel in control! Why do you keep protecting him? He doesn't care about you!" Marius shouted and him tin cup fell to the floor with a dull clang.

"He's family."

Marius didn't reply, he could never reason with himself why Eponine always sheltered the old man. If the guys at the barricade got a whisper of how Thenardier treated Eponine he wouldn't be standing right now. The only thing he's good for is being a con, Marius didn't know how he had raised a girl like Eponine. Eponine was kind and warmhearted, the complete opposite of the crude and vile Thenardier. All Marius wanted to do was protect Eponine but all Eponine wanted to do was protect Thenardier. Knowing that Eponine could get hurt at anytime from her own father made him want to gather her up in his arms and never let go. Only there was something better to do, Thenardier hasn't paid once for what he's done to Eponine and Marius was going to change that. Soon.

"When I'm all healed you can move in with me." Marius suggested to Eponine later that evening while eating their measly amount of food. Grantaire felt uneasy about Marius's words, the fact that Eponine would eventually have to leave never completely registered in his mind. Having Eponine was so routine to him, she had been with him almost every second of the day since he carried her from the barricade. He thought he kept her at arms length but now, he came to the realization that he was rather attached to her. "Sorry, I'm going to have to steal her away from you." Marius said and Grantaire replied by clearing his throat and chuckling nervously.

* * *

Grantaire wasn't sure what was happening to him. He _couldn't_ be- no, of course not. That idea was ridiculous. It's only her large, glowing brown eyes that put in a daze. Only her smile that made him smile in return. Only her touch that made his stomach knot over and over again. Only the way she said his name with a laugh in her voice that sent shiver throughout his body. Only jealousy that was vented towards Marius when he saw Eponine trifling with him. It was only… No! He refused to say the _L-word_. It was just, just a little crush. Nothing more.

Grantaire saw Marius and Eponine sitting closely together and gulped down his drink forcefully to blur the image. He ran his fingers through his curly hair and sighed.

Eponine starred at Grantaire. Something was off, something in the way he was gazing into the air in deep thought. She found herself following the curve of his jawline and lips, she shook her head in confusion and brought her attention back to Marius.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter... I'll be writing more in the future. ENJOY :) and please review. It makes my day!~**


	7. Isn't drinking alone depressing?

DISCLAIMER: Les Mis is not mine, I own nothing.

Days passed since Eponine left Grantaire to live with Marius, and she had to confess. She _missed_ him. Sometimes she would day dream about him, pondering out the open window, unbothered by the dozed off Marius. The wind swept through her rugged, tangled brown locks and she closed her eyes. She played clips of memories in her head of them together. She laughed at the idea that they only knew each other for a short time, but something about them not being together saddened her. Eponine didn't mean together in a romantic way, she meant waking up and seeing his foolish smiling face and laying side by side reading novels. Together like friends. Simple things like that are what she missed most.

Still, waking up to see a sleeping Marius thrilled her. It was different though, Marius and Grantaire were truly different. She could read Marius with a glance. They understood each other so well that they could sense the most secretive, buried down feelings they held. He'd always been by her side, always within calling distance. When they were younger she would follow him like a puppy through his journeys, well even to date she did. She followed him through the revolution and even to the barricade-the most difficult journey with him yet. She was so doltish when it came to Marius, but it was only because he was so good to her, like no other had been before. He was the sun in her world of darkness. But if Marius was the sun, then Grantaire was the moon. Mysterious, dark, yet so hypnotic. Even though Eponine knew much about Grantaire she always had a feeling that he was chaining up an unpleasant side of himself. A side that no one would ever see. Out of curiosity, they could only dream of the darkness of the other side of the moon. Eponine wanted to be the first to see it, behind his drinking problems there was an untold story she wanted to read. She would follow him through his journeys too, as long as he promised to follow her in her own.

* * *

Marius was plotting. The anger at Thenardier was eating him from the inside out. And that really wasn't healthy, so he was going to prescribe a little bit of medicine to himself; revenge. Sure that wasn't healthy either, but which is worse? Your own body tearing itself apart or a _tiny_ bit of revenge? He was healed almost completely anyway, so it was the perfect time to do so… All he had to do is visit Thenardier when the inn is about to close-so that there are less numbers of unconscious witnesses- and do what must be done. This was for Eponine in fact.

* * *

Grantaire stumbled to the corner of his flat, "well isn't drinking alone depressing?" he said to himself. He thought of what retort Eponine would say if she was there, but if she was he wouldn't have said that in the first place. He was back in his old habits of drinking now that she was gone, what a good influence she was on him. When he was with her he didn't have to drink to block out the desperation of his life, because around her it was _bearable. _No, more than bearable, it was _good_. For the first time in a long time. But, she's gone now, gone to live the boy she loves. The thing that bothered him the most was that she didn't resist, didn't she enjoy the time they spent together? Grantaire took a long gulp of his drink straight from the bottle, his eyes blurred and he began to laugh. He was acting like she left him as a lover. It was probably best to forget about her…

How could he though? She wasn't the average girl she had a school boy crush on, she was too much of an individual to just cast away to the back of his head. Eponine. Even her name was unimaginably unforgettable. He thought getting drunk would help fuzz the edges but it only intensified his longing for her company. He only hoped Eponine was feeling the same way.

* * *

"Eponine, I'm going out on an errand." Marius was out the door before Eponine could even open her mouth to reply. It worried her that he didn't what it was he was doing but he could care for himself.

"Good evening sir." Marius greeted the back of Thenardier, who was wearing a hat and coat he clearly stole. Thenardier turned around with a grin and tipped his hat until he realized who he was. Marius grimly met his cold stare, until Thenardier broke the silence, "What do you want kid?" He demanded and arrogantly crossed his arms. Marius smirked and his blazing eyes answered for him. Marius's fist made contact with Thenardier's nose. The shocked Thenaredier was cupping the blood dripped from his most likely broken nose. "That." Marius said smiling and breathing deeply.

While Thenardier was tending to his nose Marius twisted his arm behind his back. He tightened his grip to hear Thenardier shout in pain. "Listen here. You and your gang of bastards are done, seeing, speaking, and especially _touching_ Eponine." Marius hammered on his shoulder to dislocate it. Thenardier's call even was louder than before. "Now I think we are agreed." Marius pushed him down to the sticky ale stained floor. Thenardier chuckled leaving Marius off the same page with him. More accurately, chapters behind.

"Get him men." Thenardier weakly said, then glanced up to Marius.

Marius gulped. Knowing what would come next… at least he got what he came for.

* * *

Eponine began to concerned when he didn't return in an hour. Then she was frantic when another passed… perhaps it was a complicated errand, but something in her gut knew she was right about her worry. Something was wrong, Marius wouldn't stay out this late on an errand. She sprang up from her position, grabbed a hat and started to tuck her hair into it. On the way out the door she threw on a long over coat. She was dressed the same way she did for the barricade. At this time of night only the whores were out, and she couldn't be mistaken for one. Because time may be something Marius doesn't have right now, or maybe he's fine… one way or another she'd find out.

Eponine lifted to hand to pound on the door, she didn't care if neighbors heard, this situation was much more urgent. Grantaire, opened the door. He had obviously been drinking recently, "Now I'm seeing her everywhere." he mumbled to himself and began to close the door. Eponine intervened and pulled his arm to drag him out of his flat. "Follow me." She said feeling more exasperated than worried now. Eponine cupped his cheeks in her hands, making him look into her eyes.

"Marius is in trouble we have to find him!"

Grantaire straightened up, "What kind of trouble?" he said coming to his senses.

"I don't know…I don't even know if he's still alive."

Those words were enough to sober him up, because Grantaire was traveling at twice the speed of Eponine. Marius couldn't be dead… Eponine needed him. He should be jealous of Marius because of that because he was only concerned for her feelings. Her heart would be torn and unable to paste back together. Even Grantaire and the rest at the barricade needed him, he was apart of their family. Family, maybe he was finally understanding Eponine's meaning of that word.

Eponine fell to the ground, tears fell down her face as she trucked her knees into her chest, "he could be dead" she whispered. Grantaire put a hand on her shoulder and helped her up. He said nothing in return, because he didn't know what to say, he wasn't the kindest or most comforting person so he just urged her to continue looking for him.

Around the inn, about three blocks away, they found him. Beaten and bruised to the maximum capacity, but not dead. His face was bloody and his body was in a weak state. Their attempts to help him walk failed and in efforts to not loose any time Grantaire slung him on his shoulder.

Eponine thought Marius was an idiot, a careless idiot. He was given a beating from her fathers goons because of her. She never should have told him, she should've just made up a believable scenario. Even so, she was crying because she was so scared for him.

"He's barely breathing." Grantaire stopped in his tracks to listen.

"We don't have enough money for a doctor either…"

Grantaire started to rush in a different direction.

Eponine chased behind, "where are you taking him?"

"The one place where he can get the right care." He paused.

"Home."

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Tell me if you liked it in a review, and sorry if it seems very fast paced but those are the kinds of stories I like lol. And I still haven't decided the pairing yet. Yeah...better figure that out. **


	8. Actually

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Les Mis characters/ story

"He's not breathing!" Eponine rushed Grantaire down the pebble covered path leading to the staircase that harbored the door. Even in the night's light she could see how grand the mansion was, it was the nicest place she'd ever set eyes on. Eponine grasped reality and ran up the stair case, lifting up her dress she pounded her fists on the creamy white door. No one came to the door until the eighth knock, Monsieur Pontmercy was in his night clothes and nightcap. He was standing sleepily, with a certain unapproachable anger to him; which was expected considering the time of night it was. "Monsieur. It's Marius he's wounded, badly…" Eponine pleaded for him to allow them in. His eyebrows raised and showed horrified pastel green eyes. "Dear god." He said and called, "Madame Esteve! Madame Esteve!"

Grantaire hurried him in, still wrapped over his shoulder and placed him on a clean, white medical bed in a blank room. The walls were stark white and matching lace curtains hung over the windows, even the least decorative room was dream-like to Eponine's less than common lifestyle. Just standing there made her feel alien and misplaced, to think Marius grew up in such a palace… Eponine stopped, feeling guilty that she was fawning over Marius's house rather than worrying about his condition, she shook her head and took a place by his side.

Eponine swallowed and held her sweaty palms together, a woman's hand pushed her out of the way. The woman was also in a nightgown. She was an older woman, but had a kind sweet look to her face. All of her wrinkles were soft, not harsh deep lines like most old ladies her age. "Madam Esteve, thank goodness. He's, well, take good care of him." Pontmercy said leaving the room and urging us to follow him.

"Good choice taking him here. What trouble has he gotten into now?"

"You'll have to ask him that. When he wakes up." Grantaire said while following him out into a lengthy hall way.

Eponine released a breath of air, she was so frightened that he was going to say _if he wakes up_.

"This way." Pontmercy commanded us, he had a stern projecting voice that bounced off the corridor walls and nearly knocked Eponine over flat.

"In the morning we'll discuss everything," he paused, "as for now, these will be your rooms. A washroom in the middle connects the two rooms. Goodnight, I shall see you in the morning." Pontmercy left them after his last word with no delay, leaving the two standing awkwardly before the two doors.

"People actually live here?" Grantaire was astonished.

"Apparently so. How did Marius ever leave?"

"Probably by walking out the front door…"

Eponine rolled her eyes, Grantaire was an idiot.

"It's probably time to…" He said trying to fill the empty air.

"I'm worried." She blurted out.

Grantaire sighed, "Yeah, I am too Ep'."

Her lips curved upwards to the side at his attempt of an endearing nickname.

"It'll be better in the morning, just go to sleep. It's late." Grantaire stroked her hair and entered his room, leaving her stiff as a statue in the hallway.

* * *

Tears fell down Eponine's face. She hated crying, funny because she did it all the time. She hated that about herself. On the outside she appeared strong and unbreakable, like a brick wall. But it was only a mask she wore for everyone around her. Her level-headedness gave them security. All of her negative emotions had been jammed and compressed into an internal jar. The jar can't grow or expand because it's made of glass. Every so often the jar would be overwhelmed with all the emotions packed into it and it would break. Tears would spill out, millions and millions of tears because she never let them out in the first place. Eponine was just like that, she was as breakable as thin glass. It was just painted to disguise itself as a sturdy wall.

"Eponine…" He must have heard her, Eponine wiped her face with her hands and sniffled. Footsteps drew closer and she tucked her hair behind her ears before turning to him. Grantaire sat on the edge of her bed, "What's happened?"

"Nothing's happened."

"You can't expect me to believe that." Grantaire raised an eyebrow.

How could he? she wouldn't be crying for no reason, so Eponine explained.

"Your right to be shaken up by what's happened…having feelings isn't bad."

"But I'm not supposed-"

"To be anything. No person has to fit one mold, people change. That means you can too..."

"I look so pathetic." Eponine chuckled and one side of her hair loosened brushing her eyes.

"You aren't. I actually think it makes you stronger because you care so deeply about someone. You empathize with Marius with such depth, it takes strength to go so far into a persons being and still stay with them after knowing everything. It takes more to cry for them. And even more to love them."

"I would do the same for you."

Grantaire blinked, Eponine surely didn't mean anything in the way he wanted her to but a grin still crossed his face.

"Your crying face is so puffy." Grantaire said smiling while squeezing her cheeks.

Eponine laughed and stuck out her tongue in return.

"Thank you Grantaire, for everything."

"There isn't much I wouldn't do for you."

* * *

The next morning Eponine woke to the soft fabric of Grantaire's shirt collar. Her head was nuzzled in the soft curve of his neck and his hand was tangled in her hair. They had fallen asleep together after their long talk last night. Eponine detached herself from his side, she combed her fingers through her hair and yawned. The sun was peeking through the sheer curtains and made the vibrant yellow walls seem like they're glowing. Grantaire stirred when Eponine crawled out of bed, but fell back into sleep. Eponine smoothed out her wrinkled dress and crept out of the room.

Turning down countless hallways she finally deemed herself lost. Which seemed far too easy to accomplish. She leaned her elbows on a skinny table placed to one side of the walk way. The lavender cloth draped over it was plush against her rough skin. Eponine looked up, a mirror was face to face with her. She looked at her self with amazement, she looked _poor. _Everything about her screamed it, her unwashed hair, her dirt streaked skin, her rags she wore as clothes and her tired over-worked face. She had never noticed it before, but looking at her self it was so obvious. She made an unpleased face at her reflection, "what are you gaping at yourself for?", Eponine instantly turned around at the unexpected voice behind her. A young girl stood behind her in a door frame. She leaned on the frame and crossed her arms, "well say something.", she said and wrinkled her forehead.

"Oh me?, I-I'm just lost." Eponine replied, suddenly feeling childish.

She smiled, "My name's Louise. It's nice to make your acquaintance."

"You as well, but if you don't mind me asking…who are you?"

"I'm the lady of this grand house, my name is Louise _Pontmercy_. I'm Marius's younger sister."

"Marius never mentioned you before…" Eponine said skeptically.

"Well you see, that's because my big brother isn't too fond of me, but that was years ago." Louise said strutting around Eponine, looking at her up and down repeatedly and making Eponine feel like a specimen.

"Oh…I understand."

Louise grinned again, "Just come in!" she said and dragged Eponine into her room.

Louise was so _pretty_. Her light brown hair looked clean and polished and her hazel eyes seemed to be iridescent in the light. But, she was also so young compared to Eponine. Eponine looked at least four years her senior, Louise could be around fourteen.

"What's your name?"

"Eponine, I'm a good friend of Marius."

"How old are you? You don't look as old as Marius."

"Eighteen, not much younger than him actually."

"I'm fifteen, myself…So, what? Are you in love with my brother?" She giggled.

"I -er…"

"I'm only teasing, don't worry. I saw you standing there, looking pitiful and I couldn't help but take you in."

"What?" Eponine said beginning to get confused.

"We're going to get you cleaned up."

"I um.. It's quite alright. Really."

"Maids!" Louise called. "Danae and Millie will be taking care of you." And she rushed out the room.

Before she knew it she was thrown in a metal tub by the two maids. Warm soapy water splashed around her. The maids were young, in their late twenties perhaps. They tried to be very gentle with her, but in the end failed to. Intense washing and scrubbing had to be done to rid of the grime on her skin. One maid had bright orange hair and blue eyes and the other was a soft brown-eyed blonde girl. "Louise is quite…eccentric." Eponine said to them.

"And conceded too..." The red-head said with a bit of bitterness.

"I'm Danae." The blonde said.

"An' I'm Millie." The other girl said with an Irish accent Eponine hadn't caught before.

"Conceded? She's so friendly though." Eponine said while they scrubbed her arms and legs.

"Louise is cold-hearted and very proud. That girl needs an ego check." Millie said shaking her head.

"She's just going through _that_ stage." Danae nudged Millie with a smile.

"She's taken quite a likin' to you though…" Millie said and washed her hair for a very long time.

"Me?" Eponine asked, "why?"

"Not sure, Louise is strange…" Danae said and took her hand to clip her nails

"I don't even know her."

"She saw you last night, when you brought Monsieur Marius in." Danae contradicted.

"And?"

"She said she thought you looked of the scum of the street," Danae scoffed at Louise's past retort, "But, then she said 'underneath that though, I can see a beauty.'"

"Strange indeed." Millie agreed with Danae.

"Well, 'guess you're all washed up for breakfast now. Get dress and goin' now." Millie said handing Eponine a towel to dry herself off. Eponine nodded, and wrapped the towel around her torso, they left a fresh pile of clothes for her on the bed and dismissed themselves so she could change. Eponine drew up the dress to eye level, they were so beautiful. It was the prettiest dress she'd ever touched before, even the light feathery material was a new exotic feeling. It was a light peach color with cream floral detailing. When she put it on it hugged her in all the right placed that flattered her most, her thin waist and small shoulders were accentuated. Her nearly dry hair laid on her back in a braid and she sat down to placed the shoes they had given her on. It was all a new experience for her, feeling like a _girl._ Not just some street rat, she felt proper. It was a good feeling, but it also made her shiver in her skin. What would Grantaire and Marius think? And anyone else who was used to her roughed up look.

Eponine bit her no longer chapped lips and sneaked out the room. When she looked up she saw her face, Eponine gasped and touched her cheek. Was this really _her_? Her skin looked fresh and soft, her lips were a bright rose shade and her _hair_. Her hair, it was so shiny and touchable, she took it out of her braid to get a better look and it tumbled down her shoulders. Deep waves framed her face and fell down tickling her arms. It was like being in a fairy tale, the ugly peasant girl transformed into a beautiful maiden. "You are beautiful."

"I'm jealous." It was Louise creeping up on her again.

"A bath really does wonders, not to mention this dress." Eponine faced her with a smile.

"You're welcome. It's mine, but you can borrow it for now."

"Thanks…" Eponine blushed at her generosity.

"Let's go down to breakfast together. So I can show you off." Louise winked at her.

* * *

Grantaire had, to his disappointment woken up alone. It really was Eponine's style to leave him and let him wake up alone, like a smaller scale of waking up to an empty bed the morning after. Grantaire took a gulp and nearly spewed it everywhere when he saw, wait, no I couldn't be. It isn't… but it is and who was she with? "What is it son?" Pontmercy asked him with concern, then turned his head to the direction Grantaire was starring at.

"Good morning father." Louise said and sat to his right at the large dinning table.

Eponine took a seat next to Grantaire, "Stop looking. You're making me uncomfortable…"

"I'm not." Grantaire said putting his hands up.

Grantaire couldn't help but look up and down at her though, she was stunning. More beautiful than any girl he used to stare at on the city streets. She was perfect, everything about her stood out to him as gorgeous. He wanted to run his finger through her sparkling hair and stroke her soft skin. More than anything he want to tell her how beautiful she was. But, he can't express what he was thinking. It'd be embarrassing and more importantly, wrong, this was Marius's house. He couldn't betray him…but what is betrayal if he doesn't even fancy her? Or know it.

He crinkled his eyes, "who is that?" he pointed to Louise.

"Oh, that's-"

"My name is Louise Pontmercy. But you may call me Mademoiselle until I give you permission to address me by my first name." Louise answered for Eponine.

"She's a charmer…" Grantaire whispered into Eponine's ear sarcastically. By doing so he inhaled her sweet scent that put him into a trance.

"And you are?"

"Grantaire, _mademoiselle_."

Louise simply scoffed and flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

"I didn't know Marius had a sister, anything else he hiding maybe a brother as well?" Grantaire joked.

"Actually." Louise waited a few moments, "right on cue." She said and listened carefully.

"What's there to eat?" A boy stumbled in, inhaling what he first got his hands on.

"Who?…What the hell Marius?" Grantaire said exasperated.

"Eponine, Grantaire. This is my other pig of an elder brother, Tristen." Louise gestured toward the boy.

The boy had uncommon textured blonde hair and green eyes framed by long eyelashes, just like Marius's, but his facial features looked very different. While Marius clearly took after his father, Tristen must look like his mother.

"Pleasure." Tristen said with a bite of food in his mouth and Louise winced at his bad manners.

"How much has he kept from us?" Eponine questioned to herself.

Tristen was circling the table picking food off the different platters, "What's with all the guests?" Tristen said cheerily.

"They brought Marius home." Pontmercy said, "they're friends of his, from the uh..never mind that." He said quickly.

"Marius is home?" Tristen said and let a scone drop from his hand. "I can't believe it. Wow, brother finally back…"

Tristen skipped towards Eponine and Grantaire and kissed Eponine on the cheek, "thank you, I've missed him for so long." He said with the biggest smile on his face.

Eponine turned red and froze in place and Grantaire couldn't help but die of laughter.

"How old are you?" Grantaire asked him trying to straighten himself out.

"Sixteen going on seventeen next month. I'm still in school with this rascal." he sprang over to Louise and ruffled her hair.

"My bother is very…energetic. He's a bit of an annoyance really." Louise crossed her arms looking less than pleased.

"Only for you dear." He said fake-lovingly.

"Son, please a seat." Pontmercy said, with a hand to his forehead.

Tristen was definitely something. Marius's siblings were just insane, they could give the toughest nannies nightmares. Louise was a pessimist while Tristen was the optimist, which means Marius must be the opportunist of the Pontmercy children. There were so many things Marius kept from them, big, important things too. Like two siblings who certainly can't be hard to forget.

Eponine sighed, pushing around the food on her plate. She was grateful that Monsieur Pontmercy took her and Grantaire in but, she was too concerned to eat. She didn't know where she stood anymore with Marius, she and Marius _didn't_ have secrets. They were both open books to each other, they told each other everything without holding back. It just made her wonder what else he didn't tell her, now their relationship was lopsided. Why wouldn't he tell her? What was so secretive about his family that he couldn't tell her?

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guyyyyyyys. Hope you enjoyed! I have quite a few original characters in here, hope you don't mind. Duval, Madam Esteve, Louise, and Tristen are all MY PRECIOUS. Lol. Adding them gave me more flexibility for the plot and it's just fun to have them there. Please review and give me feedback :)


	9. Drink with me

DISCLAIMER: the story/characters from Les Mis are not mine

"So tell me. What was Marius doing? It wasn't the-" Pontmercy began to question them when Louise and Tristen left for school.

"No. Not this time at least…" Grantaire said unpleased with the tone Pontmercy was speaking in when _revolution _nearly came out of his mouth.

"Good, you must know my feelings about the subject. No matter, what happened to him?"

Eponine looked down at her lap, "This is all my fault." She said.

"No it-" Grantaire assured her.

"What do you mean?" Pontmercy cut him off.

"Well. It was probably…my father. He and his gang must have beat him."

"Just arbitrarily?"

"No. My father, he-he hits me too and when Marius saw my bruises he wanted vengeance. And now he's all torn up just because of me…" Eponine said with her head still down.

"Who is your father?"

Grantaire quickly squeezed her hand out of Pontmercy's sight, his signal of warning her to be careful with her words.

"His-his name is, Thebeau…"

"That so…" Pontmercy stroked his facial hair quizzically.

* * *

"So that Tristen…" Grantaire started, "how come we've never heard of him? Well, and Louise also."

"That's what I've been wondering." Eponine said setting her book aside.

"It's not like he's hiding anything. We never really did ask."

"Yeah, you're right." Eponine shrugged, she never did, maybe the reason why she never knew is because she never asked. But did she have to ask to know about her best friend's siblings?

"Maybe because there's something to hide with them…" Grantaire hypothesized.

"We have to stick around longer before we suspect anything. And hopefully there's nothing." Eponine said in a whisper.

* * *

"I'm home! Is Marius awake?" A loud voice traveled through the house.

"No Tristen, please, quiet down." Pontmercy chided him.

"Good afternoon father." Louise strutted in handing the maids her bag and coat.

"You as well my dear."

"Where are Grantaire and Eponine?" Louise said pouring herself a cup of tea.

"They're upstairs, I would check the library. They've been there all morning, working their way through our collection of books." Pontmercy offered Louise sugar cubes, who then shook her head.

"Oh! I want to speak to them too!" Tristen said linking arms with Louise after she set her tea down and dragged her along.

"Tristen! What are you?…" Louise said when they were halfway to the library.

Tristen turned to look around his shoulder suddenly becoming very pensive. "Listen…there's something strange happening."

"About what?" Louise scoffed.

"About those two…Who are they even? Just think about it, isn't it just a tad bit suspicious?" Tristen said lifting his eyebrows.

"I don't know." Louise shrugged, unwilling to break under Tristen's reason.

It was because Louise liked Eponine and Grantaire, she didn't want to think badly of them. Though she hadn't known them long she had a feeling that they were good, genuine people. Surely she would be able to sense if they were dirtbags. _I haven't been wrong about anything my entire life. I couldn't be wrong about them. Not one bit. _Louise crossed her arms and strolled away from Tristen with a smirk on her face. "You're delusional." She said.

"Am I really?…Just, listen, I have a plan." Tristen pulled on her shoulder.

"I don't want any part in this, this obsession." Louise scraped her brother's hand off of her shoulder.

"Louise Joella, think for a second there must be a doubt somewhere in that big head of yours," he said sternly, "if I'm right… think about what could happen to this family. I'm just looking out for us."

"_If _you're right_…_fine then, what's this plan?" She said.

Tristen smiled down to his sister becoming his bubbly self once again, "that's a good Louise." He spoke and brushed her hair back to lightly kiss her on the forehead.

"We're going to take our time to get to know them. Not like an inspector, like friends. We're just going to go out." Tristen explained.

"Oh. That's it? I was imagining complex blueprints, strange torture methods and code language." Louise laughed.

"Not this time," Tristen winked, "I'll take Eponine and you take Grantaire."

"But! That-that makes it seem like a date!" Louise said appalled.

"What of it?"

"But, I don't fancy Grantaire…"

"Good, he's much too old for you." Tristen teased her.

"Fine. When are we going to do this?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

"Monsieur. I hope I'm not over stepping any boundaries, but…could I? perhaps…." Grantaire walked down to Pontmercy in the main commons. "For heavens sakes boy! Spit it out." He put down his newspaper and placed his glasses on the counter.

"I need a drink." Grantaire said acutely.

"Oh, that it?" Pontmercy said get up and stretching his legs.

He handed Grantaire a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. "Take it." He gestured.

"Thank you but, I don't need another glass Monsieur…" Grantaire handed it to him.

Pontmercy shook his head. "No, that's for Eponine. I can't expect that you'll be drinking alone…" he chuckled.

"Good night son." Pontmercy said dismissing Grantaire and he nodded.

"Thank you." He said once more.

Grantaire shook with his steps to Eponine's room. It wasn't too late, so she would be up; reading maybe. Apparently his most unattractive habit was hard to kick. He hadn't had a drink in days and it was getting to him. He tried to endure it: the headaches, moodiness, and constant shaking. His hands could barely turn the knob when he entered her room, "Ep." She was laying stomach down on her bed with her nose stuck in a book. _Typical Eponine._ Grantaire snickered, "That bored are you? Here, get up."

"I was just getting to the good part…" Eponine complained and set it aside anyway.

"The _good_ part? You're reading 'Candide: or, The Optimist'. There is no good part, it's philosophy."

Eponine rolled her eyes, "What's that? Drinking again?" She drew her attention to the bottle in his hand.

Drinking. It hit home hard with her father. That two syllable word definitely wasn't Grantaire's greatest feature. Eponine put up with it but, it wasn't something she liked to be reminded of. Thenardier drank, vulgar men like him, not people like Grantaire. He was too good, too kind, it just didn't seem right. Well, just as he had his drinking habits she had her stealing ones. She shouldn't be too hard on him, he couldn't help the addiction by now. Everyone has bad sides they don't like but have to face. His was just drinking.

"Drink with me." Grantaire said pouring liquid into the cups.

"What?" Eponine asked in pure confusion.

"Have a drink with me." Grantaire reached out to hand her the glass of liquor.

"N-okay." She said almost denying his offer.

She didn't know what compelled her to say yes, or get roaring drunk with Grantaire. She just couldn't reject him, which might have been a mistake. Eponine had never drank this amount before, she's had a few drinks before before but not close to this extent or this strong of liquor. Grantaire of course was much less effected, being a heavy drinker himself.

"Grantaireifjkd, give me another." Eponine slurred the words out.

"I don't think that a good idea." Grantaire laughed at her state.

"Why? Let me." She crawled over to Grantaire and hugged his waist.

"Well, because you are practically an alcohol virgin and ridiculously drunk already."

"You're drunk too."

"Not nearly as drunk as you though." Grantaire picked her up and brought her to her bed.

"Sleep." He said when there was a knock at the door.

"Would you guys like to spend some time with Louise and I tomorrow?" Tristen stuck his head though the door.

"Okayyyyy." Eponine called.

"Great!" Tristen smiled and left.

"Wait!" Grantaire called. "Alright then…"

* * *

"What did they say?" Louise asked.

"Yes." Tristen answered.

"Really?" Louise said taken aback.

"Well, they were both heavily intoxicated so it wasn't that difficult." Tristen said then wished Louise a good night.

* * *

"Go to sleep Eponine." Grantaire scolded.

Eponine jumped out of bed and tackled Grantaire, "read to me." She commanded.

"Fine, but get off me."

"Poetry?"

"Yes, whatever you like." Grantaire said, nearly suffocating.

Eponine sprang back into bed and under the sheets. Grantaire chuckled, Eponine was such a needy drunk. Maybe that was the inner her, what she really wanted to be like but couldn't… In her childhood she must have missed out on all the opportunities to be needy as kid because of the household she was raised in. She had to grow up so fast she didn't have any time to be selfish. She wasn't allowed to wine or throw tantrums when her and Thenardier were on the job or she would be tossed out like trash. So Grantaire let Eponine be needy, he grabbed a stool to sit on while he recited lines of poetry to the half-awake Eponine. After fifteen minutes of deathly boring poetry reading she was settled down. As he was leaving the room he heard three words, "I love you." She said, then added a last word. "Marius."

Grantaire resisted the urge to slam the door shut on his way out. He didn't even know why he was so angry, it's not like Eponine was sober. That would be different… that would be _real._ She was drunk and he knew from experience that eighty-percent of what you do while drunk isn't real. But the fact that he was naive enough to believe those first words and let hope slip into his mind only to be crumbled made him angry. He let that happen even knowing they were unconscious actions. If only she knew…He needed a break from Eponine, spending time with her was only making him go mad.

* * *

"Wake up!" Louise jumped on Eponine's bed.

Eponine groaned at the noise, her head was in deep pain and she could't bear to open her eyes to the light.

"Are you alright?" Louise asked Eponine, crawling over her.

"I'm-I don't remember anything." Eponine massaged her temples.

"You agreed to go out with Tristen and I today." Louise said.

"And you can't break agreements." Louise added grinning.

"Okay. I'll get dressed…" Eponine sat up in bed.

"I left some clothes out for you. I'll see you downstairs." Louise rolled off the bed and dashed out.

* * *

Grantaire woke up with a much too familiar buzz in his head and a sick feeling to his stomach. He rubbed his eyes and brushed his mop of hair with his hand. He heard voices from Eponine's room, _it must be Louise._ Blurred images flew back into his mind, _right, Eponine dumbly agreed to go out with Tristen and Lou-Mademoiselle. _Great, it's in his mind now too…

* * *

"Tristen. I woke Eponine up, now it's time for you to get up." Louise peaked under his bright maroon covers to see his sleeping face.

"Already?" He asked and yanked the sheets back.

"Yes already! Now get up or I'll call one of the maids…" She pulled the sheets completely off the bed. The maids had a special way of waking up the sleeping boys, let's just say it involved a cold bucket of water.

"Fine. I'm up." Tristen said with his eyes still shut.

Louise climbed on the bed with Tristen, laying next to him. "There was something strange about Eponine this morning."

"Strange as in suspicious? Is it something we should be wary of today?" Tristen opened his green eyes.

"No, no. I mean she was acting weird. She couldn't bear looking at light and kept rubbing her head, her face was awfully puffy as well…" Louise said innocently.

"Oh, that should be very normal. Grantaire may have the same symptoms, it's from drinking far too much. I wouldn't be surprised if they emptied their stomachs at the sight of food." Tristen remarked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Louise pulled Tristen's arm in wonder.

"…It means that you should never drink." Tristen said.

"What about when I'm older?" Louise protested.

"Not even then." Tristen said and yawned.

"What are we going to do today?" Louise asked ignoring his pervious statement.

"I was thinking that we should do a nice walk around the city! Maybe tea." Tristen gave a glowing smile.

"You're treating this as if it's a play date and not an investigation…" Louise pouted, he dragged her into this in the first place and isn't taking it seriously.

"Well, that's what I described it as before." He said harmlessly.

"Well get dressed and meet me downstairs, I'll be sure neither Grantaire or Eponine loose their last meal." Louise said throwing a shirt at him.

"Good luck."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so happy to have gained more followers. Thanks you guys :) I think I need to get some Marius action in here soon, lol. I really like Tristen and Louise though...they're good fun. I don't like super long chapters so I kind of left you hanging. Sorry. As always continue reading and please review and give me feedback!


	10. You're Welcome

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!

* * *

"I just feel so guilty." Eponine said, bending over and stroking Marius's hair.

"About what?" Grantaire said helping Eponine into her coat.

"Leaving him. Maybe I should tell Louise and Tristen I can't go out… he may need me." She said inching out of her coat.

"Marius will be fine, getting out will be good for you. It'll stop your worrying."

"I don't want him to wake up alone…without a soul there to comfort him…"

"He has his father and the nurse. He'll be perfectly fine."

"Marius will, won't he?" Eponine looked up to Grantaire for more reassurance.

"Of course." He nodded his footsteps becoming more distant.

Eponine kneeled at Marius's side with her elbows pressing into the soft beddings. She settled her hand on his cheek while she mentally counted each freckle resting on his face with sweet eyes, "Eponine.", Grantaire poked his head into the room. "Just a second." Eponine whispered without looking back. She was put into a trance by the way Marius was delicately resting before her. Eponine adoringly stroked his brown tousled locks and her fingers lingered as they tickled his jawline. Leaving him in such a peaceful state troubled her, that peace could be disturbed so easily. She kissed him on the forehead and set off to Grantaire.

Grantaire leaned against the door frame with crossed arms. She really was in love with Marius. Really, truly, in love. The look in her eyes just said it, she must think he's the loveliest person she's ever seen. The way she went about anything that had to do with Marius just made him plain _jealous. _It made him sick, he shouldn't be jealous…he shouldn't be anything but supportive. Though, that was only if he looked at her as a friend. Then maybe that's what he should start doing. Grantaire shook his head, he was hopelessly indecisive. About as much as Eponine was hopelessly infatuated.

"How about we get going?" Grantaire said offering Eponine his elbow.

"Yeah." Eponine smiled and linked arms with him.

"You're here!" Tristen leaped up sprightly. Eponine looked up and down at him, he was dressed well in a cream shirt with a burnt orange vest over it and warm brown trousers. It brought out his sparkling green eyes and lavish blonde hair. Eponine was genuinely taken by Tristen, he was quite becoming to her. Especially because he was always smiling, it was the hardest thing to do at a time like this. There was something so comforting about Tristen's honest smile. That didn't by any means mean she _fancied_ him, but she couldn't deny his good looks.

"You look stunning in your dress." Tristen said taking Eponine's hand lightly in his.

"T-thank you…" Eponine replied feeling odd about the compliment.

"You're welcome." Louise said parading into the room. "He's right though, you look magnificent in that shade of blue." She said holding the royal colored cloth in her hands.

Eponine wanted to say that Louise looked very beautiful in her dress as well, but decided against it. She was horrible at compliments, she was afraid that it might come out wrong and insulting.

"Eponine, I was thinking we could go out to tea today! I'm sure Louise and Grantaire will do something else." Tristen said swinging Eponine's arm playfully.

"Wait. We aren't going together?" Grantaire asked and placed a protective hand on Eponine's shoulder.

"No. Louise said she wanted to get to know you better." Tristen said.

"I most certainly did not!" Louise said as her fair cheeks burned red.

"It'll be fine Grantaire. I'll see you later." Eponine said brushing his forearm.

"Okay. Be careful…" He said ruffling her hair.

Grantaire watched her leave walking side by side with Tristen.

* * *

"So what do you want to do princess?"

"I thought I said to call me mademoiselle." Louise said rather annoyed.

"I prefer princess, _mademoiselle. _It's fitting" Grantaire teased.

"How so?"

"Because you're a royal pain do deal with, _princess_."

Louise scoffed then sighed, "I suppose wherever you wish to go is fine."

"…I'll show you a place. But before that we better go to the market."

"Where are we going?" Louise followed Grantaire out the house and down the porch steps.

"You'll just have to find that out princess."

"It's crowded." Louise complained, she was grasping onto Grantaire's shirt to insure that she wouldn't get lost or lose him. Grantaire rolled his eyes, Louise was so used to staying in her fancy little carriages and being surrounded by maids. She's never walked the crowded streets of Paris without her thick barrier of high social status. "You see today, you're just a common street rat like me."

"As if…" Louise sneered.

Grantaire approached a stand selling pretty red apples and bought two, "where'd you get the money for those?" Louise asked

"It was on the house, the owner owes me a few favors."

"Come on this way." Grantaire pulled her through the mass of people.

"Where are we going?" Louise demanded letting go of his shirt sleeve.

"When will you stop asking that?"

"When you tell me where we're going!" She crossed her arms.

Louise ran to Grantaire when she saw him slowly walking away, just waiting for her to catch up.

"Fine." Louise let out a dramatic sigh. _I'm supposed to be getting to know you, so you can stop with the open-ended statements…_

* * *

Eponine was a fish fresh out of water. Looking around she saw proper ladies being escorted by their gentlemen husbands or suitors, butlers serving all kinds of luxurious sweets and teas, and Tristen sitting across from her. He brought her here to treat her to something nice out of kindness, but he didn't know how uncomfortable she was. "Relax Eponine…" Tristen said with concern in his eyes. "They're starring." Eponine bit her lip. Tristen gracefully took a sip of his tea, Eponine did as well…only much less gracefully.

"They're starring because you're beautiful." Tristen said grinning at her.

Eponine nearly spewed out her tea, he said it so truthfully and forward. "I doubt it." she said brushing her hair behind her ears.

"All the young girls are jealous because they caught their men stealing glances at you." Tristen said leaning forward.

Eponine cracked a smile, "stop joking around."

"I'm not! Honest. But, really I'd like to know more about you."

"And I'd like to know more about you…" Eponine remembered her and Grantaire's conversation. This might be there perfect opportunity to figure him out.

"Okay, then let's play a game. We each ask each other questions and both answer them and switch off."

"Alright, I'll go first…" Eponine said, "When is your birthday? I don't know mine but you should have record of yours."

"July 24. Tell me about your home life, you obviously know about mine already."

"You mean family?" She regretted that he asked that, now she had to lie."Normal everything, loving mother and father. That's about it…we were poor so of course there were some nights we went without food but, everything was fine."

Tension went downhill for Eponine, no extremely personal questions were asked again, well, none she had to reply with a lie. Tristen really was just a nice guy, nothing more. Nothing suspicious. There was nothing to worry about with him, as far as she was concerned he's just an innocent bystander.

"What about your first kiss?" Eponine raised an eyebrow.

"I…haven't had mine yet…" Tristen said smiling awkwardly, "I suddenly feel emasculated"

Eponine burst out laughing causing heads to turn towards her, "that's adorable!"

"Not exactly the words I was going for…"

"Mine wasn't special at all, I mean, I was five so it couldn't be…"

"Now _that's_ adorable." Tristen chuckled.

* * *

"This is gross and dirty…" Louise said carefully stepping in the muddy path Grantaire was taking. "Not to mention-"

Grantaire laughed at her stubbornness, "what? Common?…being common isn't so bad." Grantaire came to the end of the path, dewey leaves from a tree blocked the entrance. "Especially when you have this…" Grantaire pulled back the branches to reveal a lush sunny patch of forrest. Louise's lips parted, she walked through the sun-lit branches.

"I thought places like this only existed in books…" She said wandering around.

A big willow tree blew in the summer breeze and overlooked the clear blue pond. The greenest grass brushed against her skin and left a tingling sensation on her ankles. The perfect amount of sunlight shone through the trees, warming her exposed arms. "This really is a dream." Louise said looking at her reflection in the pond.

"I found this place a while ago…It was separated from the rest of the city and forrest. It was my own sanctuary. I used to sit here for hours reading books an eating apples against the willow tree. " Grantaire tossed Louise and apple.

"Why did you bring me here if it was your secret?" Louise's eyebrows crinkled.

"I felt like you needed it." Grantaire said biting into his apple. "Staying indoors with the safety of your money isn't always the best. Take pleasure in the simple things…like this place."

"So you're giving me permission to come here?"

"As long as you don't get lost on the way here…"

"You know you aren't that bad."

"Huh? You really didn't like me before this?" Grantaire said.

"I don't know…" Louise said laying on her back and looking up to the clouds. "I thought you were just a unworthy pick-pocketer. I probably seem close-minded, to think that you're all thieves and uneducated."

"Hate to burst your bubble, but you are." Grantaire said laying down with her.

"Oh shut up, I was wrong. You aren't. Both you and Eponine are fantastic… So I guess I shouldn't assume things anymore."

"You're getting your dress dirty."

"And?"

"...You aren't that bad either princess. You should be like this more often instead of a stuck up rich girl."

"What you're saying that I should act unmannered and savage?"

"No, I'm just saying be yourself, but don't let your big ego get to you."

"Oh…" Louise said taking a first bite out of her apple. "They taste better this way…"

"What does?" Grantaire said.

"The apple…It's better than the baked ones in pastries or the sliced ones drenched in honey. I guess simple things are better." Louise smiled.

* * *

"I like you Eponine!" Tristen said sharing laughs with her. They had exited the tea shop and were now roaming the streets arm in arm. "Of course not as a woman, I mean as a friend!" Tristen ensured her.

"Me too." Eponine smiled.

Eponine stopped when she felt a small hand reach into her pockets. She gripped the hand and turned to the culprit, "there will be none of this foolishness young…"

"Eppy!"

Eponine wished she could have been happy to see him, but she was extremely displeased. "Gavroche, what were you doing? You know how dangerous that is!"

"What's going on here?" Tristen said caught in the middle of things.

"Safer than going on jobs with dad…" Gavroche avoided Eponine's stern stare.

"Gavroche you should go home."

"Why should I?"

"Go home Gavroche!"

"Why don't you?"

"Marius…Marius needs me." Eponine loosened her hand.

"What makes you think that I don't need you too!"

"But you don't."

"Eppy just come home where you can act like a real big sister!"

Tristen was trying t0 put the pieces together, but all he came to was that this young boy was Eponine's younger brother… And that he was trying to pickpocket them…

"I will," Eponine said, "soon. Now I want you to be safe, go to school as much as you can, and don't you dare-"

"Yes Eponine. I won't go back…." Gavroche accepted his sisters ruling.

"So you're a big sister… you left that out in our game." Tristen said easing her anger at Gavroche.

"Yeah… sometimes he just… I don't understand him."

"Sometimes younger siblings can be like that." He said frankly. "Here." He paused then swiftly tossed her an apple.

Eponine raised her hand to catch it, "when did you get this?"

"I bought it on the way here."

Eponine laughed, "you are so peculiar."

"How?"

"You take me to the most expensive brunch spot then buy me a ordinary piece of fruit… I'd say that's peculiar."

"I dunno, you and Grantaire are changing me. I'm loosening up, it's like I've just discovered how uptight we are. So prim and proper…and I'd rather be like you."

"Like me?" Eponine said dumbfounded. "Everyone like me wants to be like you."

"Well, I guess we should just be happy with who we are." He said with laughter in his voice.

* * *

"Just to make sure you know, I don't _fancy_ you." Louise said still laying back on the grass. They had been there for quite a bit of time, just looking off into the open sky, counting the clouds. It was so peaceful, laying there with so little disturbance and the clarity of thoughts you wonder if you're actually sleeping. The sunlight acted as a wooly blanket on their body and faces warming them as the cool breeze tumbled through the trees, making the flimsy willow branches sweep cross the ground. It was captivating how a place, as magical as it is, could bring them to understand each other.

"What made you believe I thought that?" Grantaire sat up.

"Well, Tristen did leave hints that I did. But he was only doing that to tease his baby sister." She said leaning back on the palm of her hands.

"I'm much too old for you. You could be _my_ baby sister."

"That's exactly what Tristen said! Well kind of." Louise said allowing herself to get excited.

"Do that more often."

"Do what?"

"Let yourself be something other than put together and perfect."

"Oh. That was an accident…"

"Then you should have more of those."

"Why?"

"Because when you're like that I can tolerate you." Grantaire joked.

"You're funny." Louise said unamused.

"Calm down! I was sixty percent kidding!"

"That means you were forty percent serious…"

Grantaire replied with laughter.

"Grantaire can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what princess?"

"You're in love with Eponine."

Grantaire clear his throat, still absorbing what Louise just said, "That wasn't a question."

"Are you?"

"No."

"Stop lying, don't think I haven't been watching you two."

"If you've been watching you should know my problem." Grantaire retorted.

"That you're a coward and won't tell her?"

"No."

"Then what is it?" She asked impatiently.

"She's in love with your brother. Marius." He spat out the words.

"Marius?"

* * *

"Here I have a surprise." Tristen said leading her up a semi-hidden stair case.

"Where are you going?"

"If I tell you it won't be a surprise!"

"Okay. This is it…" Eponine stepped out into the open. Breathtaking. That was the only word that came to mind immediately. She walked to the edge and found herself twenty stories above the city, everything was so small. She could forget about her worries in these moments because they now seemed so tiny and insignificant.

"This is amazing…" Eponine said still absorbed in the view.

"It helps clear your mind. You always leave here a happier person." Tristen said with his elbows on the edge.

"The sun set is so beautiful today."

"It's so lavender, not orange how it usually is." Tristen said, "you know whats the best though?"

"What?"

"Laying and watching the stars... from up here it's almost as if you can reach out and touch them."

"That sounds wonderful."

"It's better than that. It's magical."

"Let's do it…"

"Gladly."

Eponine questioned if she was even in the dirty city she came to know. It was a fairy tale from up there, she would't be surprised if five minutes from now she flew off on Pegasus with Tristen. How he came across this place was a mystery, but she was so happy that he shared this place with her. This _fairytale_ with her.

"So you and Grantaire…"

"Yes?" Eponine gulped fearing his next question.

"He's either related to you or you like each other." Tristen leaned against the main tower structure.

"We're friends."

"If you say so."

"We are!"

"I heard you." Tristen said crossing his arms and smiling.

"What a good liar you are." She said sarcastically.

"I- wait Eponine…" Tristen said with his face to the sky, "look."

"Huh?"

Then Eponine saw the sky. A million diamonds were scattered over a pile of sapphires. It was a bright clear night and she had the perfect place to lay and gaze at the stars. She had never noticed the sparkling dusty sky that was lit by the gems of the night. Iridescent swirling patterns caught her eye as she found herself sighing at the marvelous night's sky. Nothing foreign distorted the perfect image and she was transported. Even though she knew the sky was so far away she felt it get nearer and nearer until it was inches from her face. She reached up to the sky's blue pond and imaginarily moved around the diamonds and sapphires that acted as the rock bed. They twirled around and sparkled twice as bright then settled back into their original pattern.

"You look like a child." Tristen said turning his head to her.

"I feel like a child. But, it's a good feeling."

"Thank you." She added.

"For what?"

"Making me feel like a child again."

Tristen chuckled, "you're welcome."

* * *

"The stars are pretty." Louise said with heavy eye-lids.

"They are." Grantaire said with his head resting on his arms.

"Do you know any consolations?" Louise yawned.

"No, do you?"

"That one, right there," Louise pointed to the sky, "is called Draco."

"Yeah." Grantaire smiled as she yawned between phrases.

"And that one is Hercules, and that one over there is the little dipper." Louise's words began to slow down.

"And." Louise started, "that…"

All Grantaire head after that was loud inhales and exhales beside him.

* * *

"Monsieur, Mademoiselle. Wake up." A voice shoved Tristen and Eponine's shoulders.

Eponine forced her eyes open. Once they were open they widened. The man who woke then up was the one and only Inspector Javert.

"Monsieur Pontmercy, it's been a while since I've woken you up in this spot." Javert said to him with his hands respectfully placed behind his back.

Tristen stood up and stretched, "I'm sorry Inspector. I'll try not to fall asleep again."

Javert's gape wandered to Eponine, she felt her insides tighten up inside. "And who's this young lady?"

"A good friend of mine. We…go to school together." Tristen lead the attention back to him.

Eponine panicked on the inside, was this some kind of trick? Javert should recognize her, she'd been caught in the act dozens of times since she was able to walk. He knew her father and his business, but Javert knew the dirty Eponine. The disgusting thief and criminal, not the girl washed up and put into fancy dresses and shoes. This girl was unrecognizable.

"Yes Inspector, I'm sorry. This won't happen again." Eponine innocently said.

"Indeed Mademoiselle. Now off with you two." He said smiling earnestly at the teenage troublemaker and the unknown criminal.

"Eponine are you alright? You looked scared to death when we saw the inspector…We weren't in any trouble you know." Tristen said straightening out his messy hair.

"I was just nervous…"

"About what?"

"I don't know…nothing." Eponine said getting ahead of Tristen on the trail back to the estate.

* * *

When they returned Monsieur Pontmercy was waiting at the doorstep for them, "I was wondering when you two would show up."

"Father?" Tristen asked curious with his father's tone.

"Marius is awake."

Eponine dropped all her current thoughts in the bin, "where is he? I need to see him!"

"Resting Eponine. He's asleep right now, let him sleep." Monsieur Pontmercy calmed Eponine.

"When will he wake up again?" Eponine was led into the house by both Tristen and Monsieur Pontmercy.

"Soon. But I promise, he will wake up." Pontmercy said. "Now how about breakfast?"

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guysss! This was a really fun chapter to write!~ Give me feedback on it please because involving so many original characters makes me nervous. Thanks and keep reading as always:)


	11. So sleeping beauty

__DISCLAIMER: I do not own Les Mis!

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

_God Marius, if only you'd wake up with the slightest hint of how much I love you and how long I've loved you. I'm tired of being the best friend, just, try to understand my feelings somehow. Idiot._ Eponine put down her fork, unable to swallow anymore of her breakfast. She couldn't focus on anything but Marius, he would wake up and everything would repeat. She would re-fall hopelessly in love then she would realize the only thing he can offer her is his devoted _friendship._ He managed to ignore all the hints she left of her feelings. _Maybe this time will be different._ Eponine shoveled her food around and rested her hand on her cheek.

"Is the food not to your liking?" Pontmercy asked Eponine when he saw her loss of appetite.

"No, it's-I'm just thinking about Marius." Eponine sighed.

"Ah yes, the _older_-older brother woke up earlier." Louise said sipping tea politely.

Eponine leaned over to Grantaire next to her and whispered, "when did you get back?"

"Late last night. I'll tell you later about yesterday." Grantaire said in a low voice.

"Speaking of Marius, I'd like to make an important announcement." Pontmercy rose from his seat.

"As you know… my son and I have not always met on peaceful grounds, but I'd like to change that, rebuild our relationship. That's why in honor of Marius returning home I'm hosting a ball. Three days from now the lobby and courtyard will be filled with Paris's elite dressed up to the nines, magnificent foods and everything that goes along with throwing a ball." Pontmercy put on a beaming smile.

"But father, you know Marius hates parties." Tristen said taking a dark tone no one had heard from him before.

"He won't be content about this." Louise agreed.

"Well it's much too late for your opinions, the invitations were already sent out." Pontmercy put his hands together.

"He won't be content about this at all..." Louise shook her head.

"Never mind that, but all of you are expected to attend."

"Wait even us?" Grantaire keyed into the conversation.

"I've never gone to a ball before…" Eponine looked nervously down at her lap.

"You two are certainly attending!" Tristen said with his face gleaming once again.

"Yes you are. Don't worry everything will be arranged for you." Pontmercy winked at the two.

"It'll be _grand_." Louise said sarcastically, she wasn't too happy about this idea either.

"Later today you four should take Marius out to lunch. That of course, if he wakes up…" Pontmercy said dismissing them.

"That-" Grantaire covered Eponine's mouth.

Grantaire pulled Eponine away from Louise and Tristen, "listen I have to tell you something. Something important."

"Well what is it?" Eponine asked abrasively because of his strange behavior.

"It's about what Tristen and Louise know. Or rather don't know."

"They think Marius left home to live closer to the university."

"Yeah, so?"

"That means they…"

* * *

_Last night…_

Grantaire trudged through the door, his steps were heavy, the weight of carrying Louise through the city drained his energy. He made his way sluggishly up the marble steps then tucked Louise gently into bed, pulling the feather filled blankets up to her chin. He looked at Louise's halcyon face and his lips softly curved up into a smile. It was abnormal seeing her so collected, she was usually eccentric and wholly capricious. Grantaire blinked, he was surprised to find he actually came to like it after today. She was definitely an acquired taste, but then again, so is alcohol. When Grantaire exited her room a figure was waiting for him with crossed arms.

"There's something that must be said son."

"Monsieur Pontmercy. What is it?"

"Not here. Others ears might hear…"

"What is so secretive that it can't be said here?"

"You will find out what."

Pontmercy led him to the empty dinning room and shut the double doors.

"As this family gets closer to you and Eponine I'm afraid words will slip. Words that Tristen and Louise don't know of."

"What are you on about?"

"The children think that Marius moved away for school…because that's what I told them."

"Why would you tell them that?"

"To protect them…" Pontmercy turned away from Grantaire and faced the large dome-shaped window.

"They don't know." Grantaire was wide-eyed.

"Of course they don't know!" Pontmercy shouted and put his hand to his forehead.

"And I don't intend for them to find out…" he added.

* * *

"They have no idea about the barricade." Eponine staggered back.

"And we have to keep it that way." Grantaire sighed.

"How are we going to do that?"

"I don't know…"

"Do you even think it's a good idea to go out. What if the someone stops us …"

"They won't recognize us."

"I'm sure the police knows our faces." Eponine blinked and remembered her encounter with Javert last night, "oh, right, looking like this we're like completely different people."

"We should still be careful though."

"I'm going to the library to read. Alone." Eponine said.

* * *

"He probably was telling Grantaire to keep distance from his dear little daughter." Tristen said teasing her.

"No!" Louise blushed deeply, "it was nothing of that sort. There was just something in the way father was speaking…"

"You're being paranoid Louise."

"I'm not! He was talking of secrets and words that might slip out. It was all too strange to be nothing…and I am not paranoid!"

"Do you think that Grantaire is a bad person?"

"No…well I don't know. I know he would never do anything wrong though!" Louise said defensively.

"Eponine checks out too, wait…what was that tone?" Tristen smirked. "You like him!" He laughed.

"That's absurd." Louise looked away from Tristen.

"You do!"

"And if I do?" Louise looked him dead in the eyes.

Tristen stayed silent, "what should we do about their 'secret'?" he finally said.

"We must find out what it is."

* * *

"So sleeping beauty. Will you ever wake up?" Eponine looked down to Marius with a stack of books in her arms.

"I don't know, maybe."

Out of complete shock, Eponine threw the books into the air and fell back onto the stone floor.

Marius began to laugh hysterically, "goodness 'Ponine. Be more careful." He hopped out of bed and helped her retrieve the thick books that were scattered about.

"Should you really be doing that?"

Marius shrugged. "So your father, he's throwing a ball in your honor." Eponine brought up.

"One of those." Marius made a sour expression, "well there's no stopping it now."

Marius was sitting indian style in front of her and smiled brightly, "you look pretty."

Eponine swallowed and inhaled deeply, "thanks." was all she managed to get out.

"I met your siblings. We're all going out to lunch today." Eponine said helping Marius stand up.

"Oh." Marius's happiness faded from his eyes.

Eponine hated seeing that happen to him, "I like them a lot." She looked sincerely at him.

"Tristen is quite handsome." She added to bring a smile to his face.

"More becoming than I?" Marius began posing in the empty hall.

"Yes." Eponine said plainly.

Marius frowned and playfully shoved Eponine.

Eponine gaped at him, "better manners too! Treats a lady with respect." She said and pushed him back.

"What was that for? I'm an injured man." He remarked.

"I saw you lift an eyebrow when I said lady."

"Yes, because I realized you were referring to yourself."

Eponine scowled and agitatedly pulled his ear.

"Ow! But Really? ...About Tristen and them they're not too pretentious?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, they're really great people. Pretentious? Is…that why you didn't tell me about them?"

Marius sighed, "I didn't think you'd want to hear about how wealthy my family was and how pompous they are. Especially my father."

"I didn't want to tell you how dirt poor I was or how utterly low my family was, but I told you."

Eponine saw guilt fill his face, she stopped him in the main lobby and wrapped her arms around his waist. The warmth of his body filled her up and burn her from the inside out. She didn't really like to express feelings in actions, it was too overwhelming and embarrassing. She would rather tell someone how she felt with words, not show them with actions. The only problem is that she can't even form words when it comes to sharing her feelings with Marius. Marius exhaled and stroked her hair with a soft smile. "I'm okay 'Ponine."

"Yeah…" Eponine said, but stayed there anyway, listening to his heartbeat.

"Marius." Louise said with Tristen following closely behind. They were both dressed for going out for the day.

"Louise, Tristen." Marius said as if they were figments of his imagination and untangled himself from Eponine.

They looked at each other with such eyes that could make Medusa turn to stone. A cold, emotionless stare crept onto Marius, it was as if he was gazing into the eyes of a stranger he had no connections to. Tristen's usually lively eyes were now distant and Louise's showed certain discomfort. Eponine observed the three, they clearly parted with buried feelings and words. She reached up to Marius's shoulder, when he looked at her his icy glare melted. Eponine looked back at Louise and Tristen with a welcoming smile and nodded her head to Marius.

"You've been gone for quite some time." Louise said and her knees buckled.

"And I'm quite glad to see you two." Marius said taking a step forward.

"I as well…." Louise said with her head down, tiny drops of water fell to the floor.

Marius kneeled down to wipe Louise's tears and she covered her face with her hands as she sobbed. "I missed you so much." She sniffed.

He gathered her up in his arms and allowed her to drench his shirt in tears, "I know, I know." He shushed her.

"You're next." Marius teased Tristen.

"No doubt." A smile finally appeared on his face.

"Lou, you're a lot heavier than I remember…"

"I'm older now." Louise sniffed between the words and cleared her throat.

Marius just realized the number of years he was away for, the fact that he missed watching those two grow up into young adults. "I'm sorry… I hate to see you cry, but I'm sure I've made you do this many times over the years." Marius said letting his little sister down who simply nodded.

"It's okay, we know you had to go for school." Tristen said trying to be cheerful for the rest of them.

"Yeah." Marius lied.

Eponine wondered how he could lie to his younger siblings so easily, when she was pulled by a maid and dragged practically all the way upstairs.

"The young lady must be gettin' changed an' ready." Millie explained.

"The young Monsieur Marius is back eh?" Millie said while handing Eponine a number of garments she was to somehow get on her body.

"Red. It looks good on you." She stopped to say as she buttoned the dress on Eponine then continued on, "heard you two are good friends."

"Oh, yes. We've been friends for years." Eponine pouted at the fact she had to say _friends_.

"Hopefully this family will get back into line now."

"What do you mean?"

"When Monsieur Marius left the family was torn apart. It was a mad house ya see, nothing goin' right. The father be the worst case, he became a bitter old man. Somethin' about the way he'd pace about his office with a grim expression was rather troublin'. Then after that it went uphill; Louise became spoiled n' selfish an' Tristen became overly happy to compensate for his crumblin' family."

"You mean Tristen wasn't always that way?"

"Oh, no, I reckon a person couldn't live like that forever." Millie said brushing her hair and pulling it up into a polished up-do.

"You seem like you've been here for a long time."

"Through the good and the bad I've been here." She said with pins in her mouth as she placed the glittering pins skillfully into Eponine's hair.

"Has Marius ever…"

"Mentioned ya?" Millie finished the sentence for her giggling. "'Course not!"

Eponine felt her hopes go to the bottom of her stomach, "Oh." she murmured.

"But there's a reason. The father is a very strict man, he could just up and tell him that he was hangin' around low class folks like yourself." Millie remarked putting her hands on her hips. "Shame though, you're better than the other lassies Monsieur Pontmercy sets him up with."

"Thanks." Eponine smiled taking a win for herself.

"Prettier too." She said and threw and large puff onto Eponine's face.

Eponine coughed and crinkled her eyes as a cloud formed around her head, "what are you doing?" she said while fanning the powder from her face.

"Little powder never hurt anyone."

Eponine sat there awkwardly and she allowed Millie to pinch her cheeks and lips to bring color to them and powder her face. She looked into the vanity in front of her, she didn't look much different. She just looked what? Cleaner? Wealthier? She couldn't put her finger on it. The change didn't bother her, but she couldn't say she was comfortable with it either.

"Now I can allow you out of the house." Millie said with her hands on Eponine's shoulder, looking into the mirror with her.

"Thank you Millie, truly." Eponine said rising from the stool and pulling up her heavy skirt.

Looking into the mirror of her full body she could see a different person, a beautiful person. It was to her liking, but she agreed with herself that the old her was better. But still, how could someone not want to stay this way forever, marriage with Marius would insure this… yet somehow it felt wrong. There was no doubt that she was lovely though, the red dress with black laced accents made her chestnut hair and sun kissed skin glow. Her skinny figure suddenly looked fuller, as if she'd actually eating full meals everyday. Her big doe-eyes gazed into the mirror until Millie interrupted her thoughts.

"Maybe it's a bit too…much for lunch."

"Hmm? How?" Eponine asked baffled.

"What I mean is-"

"'Ponine, we're all waiting for you downstairs…" Marius's words slowed down by the second as he was too distracted by Eponine appearance.

Millie smiled rebelliously, "not too bad eh?"

Marius looked away in embarrassment, "Um. Well of course not, but…we-we're all waiting downstairs okay?"

"Wait, I'm coming." Eponine followed him out.

Marius couldn't bare to make eye contact with her, what was with him? She was still the same Eponine, then why is it that every time he snatched a glance at her he felt something in his stomach? He reached up to cool down his burning red face, but his hands appeared to be hot and sweaty too. What was with him? Sure his best friend was now a goddess, nothing else to be said or done. He told himself that, but his brain didn't adsorb it, his eyes kept following her figure. Closely studying her face down to her neck, the curve of her back, then her hips. She was so captivating dressed up like a lady with perfect, ravishing hair and clothing. Plus that feeling in his stomach, the feeling he couldn't escape…what was it? Oh, right, so it is. Butterflies.

"Do you think I look okay?"

"What-I-I um…" Marius stammered.

Eponine looked down to her feet, "yeah, I feel kind of weird too…"

"I think you look nice…" Marius said completely rattled. "But," he added, "You look better as you normally do."

"Huh?"

"When your hair is messy, you're dressed in mens clothes and covered in dirt. That's better."

"Why?" Eponine said stopping mid-way down the steps looking up to him.

"Because then the butterflies will leave."

…Is what he wanted to say.

"That's just how I prefer you, that's all." Marius hurried her down the steps.

"But the real question is, how do _I_ look?" He joked with his arms extended from his side.

Eponine shook her head and rolled her eyes, "horrible." she replied sarcastically.

Marius smirked, at_ least I know it's the same old 'Ponine..._

* * *

**A/N:** What's been going on? I've been writing constantly, geez, I really hope I never get writers block. That'd be terrible... Anyways how did you like the arrival of Marius? Oooooh, some drama llamas are prancing about the Pontmercy mansion...omg that was the weirdest metaphor. OKAY. As always, keep reading and PLEEEAAASEE review you guys, I'd really appreciate it!~


	12. So you're a criminal

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the Les Mis characters or story.

* * *

Naturally, they were all burdened with the gazes of the city's people. They all, of course, exhibited different drive for doing so. There were judgmental eyes, jealous scoffs, indifferent blinks, and more often than the rest, undeniably dazzled expressions. Two radiant young women, escorted by three stately young men, it was hardly something you could ignore. It was like watching the warm light of a star, it was spellbinding, almost as if your eyes were drawn by instinct to them. Their presence, so charming, so dangerously hypnotizing, that one could call it a weapon itself. The one they all had fixed stares upon was Eponine, she excited the eyes of young, and even older, likely married, men as she passed by. Eponine was unimpressed, what were they looking at? Her body? Her face? How _ordinary_, none of them wanted her personality or mind, they wanted her looks. Eponine rolled her eyes in disgust, for every man who gave the slightest hint of pursuing her she gifted them a deadly stare. "Now, now 'Ponine, with that look you'll never pin a husband." Marius said while turning his head to mock her.

"Who said I wanted one in the first place?" She said and linked arms with him.

Eponine observed Marius as he smiled, looking up to the clouded blue sky.

"What?" Eponine jostled him lightly.

"I was thinking about how your independence is quite an inspiring tale…" He partially wandered off into the thoughts of his mind, then added, "but will most likely end with you living alone with six cats."

"I was actually thinking seven." Eponine corrected.

"You two make easy company for each other, I can see why you're such good friends." Louise broke into their conversation, bored with the restrained conversation with Grantaire and Tristen; who were much like attempting to mix oil and water together, impossible.

"_Best_ friends." Marius said looping around to his sister.

Eponine internally winced at the whole 'friends' thing again. Don't get her wrong, she loved being friends with Marius, best friends the same. Only, she would be much happier if they were more than just _friends._

"Right." Eponine sighed.

"You're such a fool…" Grantaire aimed his words at Marius and shook his head of curly hair. Louise heard the words Grantaire tried to say under her breath and grasped his arm.

"Don't say such things aloud." Louise muttered lowly to him as Eponine and Marius continued to converse.

Grantaire wet his lips, "and why can't I?" He asked peevishly.

"Because…" Louise started back at him.

"Oh, there's the cafe we have reservations to!" Tristen pointed, interrupting Louise's scolding.

Such riches they were accustomed to, sadly, they were riches Grantaire would never become familiar with. He was only borrowing the pleasures for now by wearing a mask, and just like a masquerade the mask must come off sometime. Walking into the highly decorated, grand 'cafe' behind the rest he understood why this life couldn't apply to him. As soon as they arrived people began to tend to their wishes, where they wanted their table, shall they take his coat, would they like an alcohol list-_oh, yes please_. Besides the mention of good alcohol, he didn't like how talkative and concerned the servers were. He wanted silence, he wanted to do things for himself.

They took their seats: Eponine sandwiched between Grantaire and Marius siting across Tristen and Louise. As soon as they were reclined in their luscious, fluffy chairs, waiters began to roll out carts of gorgeous looking foods and exotic smelling teas. The table soon showed no sign of the white table cloth, food was extensively piled on, enough to feed Eponine's father's entire inn. Eponine and Grantaire could feel their eyes unconsciously widen, so shocked that this much food could be spared for one table of five.

Eponine nervously observed Louise, trying to discover how she should act and eat, mimicking her graceful movements to seem like a lady.

"Act however you like, I don't care." Marius said, noticing her worries.

"He's right. The public's eye is a fool's distress. To put it plainly they care, but gladly, we don't care." Louise said spreading creamy butter on her baguette.

Eponine exhaled in relief, she uncrossed her legs, brought her hands from her lap, based her elbows heavily on the armrests on her chair, and slouched back with a smirk. "Better." She explained, gulping her tea.

"Lady like." Tristen grinned and approved in her rebellious sort of appearance.

"Whoever said I was like that?" She replied.

"Excuse me, mademoiselle." Eponine heard a voice from behind her.

"Yeah?" She turned her head to see two young men standing over her, one with blonde hair and a set of glass-like blue eyes, and one with slightly darker brown hair and grayer eyes. They weren't unattractive by any means, but being always accompanied by Marius, Grantaire and Tristen, their looks were subpar at best.

"You're a very stunning creature." The blonde one slithered.

"Thanks." She said then turned back to her friends, attempting to ignore their crude intentions, and the fact that they called her a creature.

"Don't be rude now, darling." The brunette gripped her bare shoulder.

Marius let his silverware clatter onto his plate, "you do not touch her." He grabbed the mans wrist harshly then expressed a dangerous grin.

"Marius, I can handle myself." Eponine pressed his chest and pushed him to sit back down, she met the men with ruthless eyes, just as they started to break a sweat Eponine opened her mouth, "listen, I am done talking to rude _dogs_ like yourself. Does it look like we're at the docks? Why don't you find a nice bone you can chew on. It'll keep your horny, revolting male needs at bay. Good luck." She again turned away from them.

The blonde tightened his face muscles in anger and embarrassment, "haven't you heard that lowly women aren't _allowed_ to speak that way to men." His face got close and he wrapped his hand around Eponine's upper arm, trying to threaten her with violence.

"Of course you haven't heard this, but I'm no regular soft housewife. Men, especially ones like you don't decide what women are and aren't _allowed_ to do." She grabbed his forearm and punched him square in the nose. "We decide for ourselves. See?" She watched him look at her in confusion then with disgust. "Waiting for your turn?" Eponine threatened the other.

The two men walked away, trying to hold onto their fractured dignity.

"You are so bad ass." Tristen said astonished in her actions.

"And kids, that's how it's done." Marius said laughing to himself. They brushed off all the appalled looks on the other costumers faces who were likely expecting an average lunch, but somehow stumbled upon this. A woman disobeying and defacing two men, and even more so, hitting one, it was watching a forbidden act right before them.

"No surprise there." Grantaire said, shrugging and smiling at her actions.

"The waiters are advancing at us. Perhaps we should depart…" Louise said setting down her tea.

"Right, before the guard comes." _And Javert, _Eponine sprung out of her chair and rushed out the door, trusting the others would find a way out. What a show they all were, the beautiful looking _rebels._ And back to square one. Watch your back for the police, but their crimes were less than stealing, only public trouble making. At least that's what they think. _Trouble making._ Don't make her laugh, that was the least of her crimes.

* * *

"Hey, Eponine! Wait up!" Marius called from behind her, she was lifting up her red skirt to run.

Eponine whipped around, her hair fell from the pins and tangled around her face. Her chest was quickly rising and falling from heavy running. When she saw Marius through the crowd she let down her skirt and headed towards him, "you can see that I haven't changed much." She said adjusting the top of her dress. You would think running from the consequences of her troublemaking would make her nerves rattle and her brain panic, but no, you would _think_ that. It excited her. She turned down her father's jobs time after time, so it's logical to assume that she despised the danger and the immoral acts. Eponine turned them down because she _missed them. _She missed them too much, if she accepted a job she would be completely remerged into the game, it would become her life, like it was before. She was known in it now since the Pontmercy raid, but being surrounded by criminals? No thanks, even if she was one herself. Plus, being around normal people made her the smartest one in the room, a mastermind, not the good kind, she was in fact put into the category, _criminal _mastermind. Eponine could thank her father for that skill. But the energizing rush fed into her body and she decided that maybe, just maybe, she could feel this sensation again…and again.

"You mean picking fights against stupid men and winning them?"

"Exactly." She said looking around their surroundings, when she realized she was near her father's inn she walked them in the opposite direction.

"The others went in a different direction."

"They can find their way home. I think."

He lightly punched her arm, "you're such a bone head. I respect that."

"Marius we've known each other for an eternity, I think I know what you think about me. I know what you think about yourself." She neatened her hair a bit.

"Maybe you're right"

"I am right." Eponine pushed is head with her hands, then crossed her arms.

Marius laughed, "you're crazy."

"I'm not crazy, my intelligence merely surpassed your level of comprehension." She joked, "you're an idiot." She added.

"How am _I_ an idiot?" Marius scorned coltishly.

"How am I crazy?"

"You punched a man in the face because he was trying to sweet-talk you."

"Oh, please, that man was a pig."

"Half the men at the barricade were pigs and you never ruined their noses!" Marius chuckled, contradicting her.

"No, they were just men. Men who treated me like a man, an equal." Eponine said frankly.

"Right, it _so_ wasn't because you could snap their arm in a second." Sarcasm pierced through is voice.

"Well I can, so…" Eponine smiled and elbowed him, her smile faded when she became aware that they were comfortably speaking of the barricade. "About the barricade, we never spoke of it…after you woke." She said secretively.

"The barricade," he whispered back just as silently. "I don't remember anything about the barricade." He slowed down his pace.

"Nothing?" Eponine said astounded.

"Nothing about the night I, I was shot? I don't even remember being shot…"

"Maybe it'll come back one day." Eponine tried encourage him.

"Perhaps." He said with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

Grantaire walked the streets alone, he stripped off his overcoat and draped it on his shoulder, it was much too stuffy wearing so many layers of clothing. He unbuttoned his vest a bit and watched the upperclass men and ladies stare at him like he was humiliating, which he probably was. He shrugged to himself and continued strolling down market lane, approaching the more poverty ridden part of Paris. His hearing perked up to a distant voice, "I happen to be trying to pass through, if you would please allow me." Grantaire rushed to its location eying her dirty dress and tousled hair, he bent over her shoulder to her ear, "you have to be assertive, _princess._" Louise fell back, startled by his voice and stepped on his shoes. Grantaire caught her arms and placed her back on her feet, "thanks." She frowned, not wishing to be rescued. "You look ghastly." Louise said and buttoned his vest back up. Grantaire rolled his eyes and smiled, then met eyes with Louise. She pointed out her elbow and gestured for him to take it, which made his smile wider, he took her arm. "If you think I look ghastly, you should see yourself." He said while pushing through the rough crowds.

"I can't imagine I look that horrible…" Louise said straightening out her light locks of hair.

"I guess compared to Eponine during the-I mean when she's ill, you look fine."

"Speaking of Eponine, what is with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Making annoyed comments, being insufferably jealous when Marius so much as looks at her."

Grantaire dismissed her statement, "You know I'm speaking the truth." Louise looked up to him, expecting a reply.

"I never said you were lying." Which was the closest Louise would get to him admitting his actions.

"You're being unreasonable."

"So?" He avoided her penetrating stare.

"So, you need to stop. I swear you're going mad as we speak."

Grantaire stopped in an empty alley, he used the bricks of the building for support. "I've been mad before." He said hopelessly, "it's nothing like this." Their conversation took an unimaginably serious tone. Louise peered at Grantaire, curiously searching for the meaning of his grim mood. "Grantaire what's wrong?" Louise said calmly.

"It's nothing, nothing's wrong." Grantaire said crouched over with his head down.

"Stop saying that."

"Stop telling me what to do!" He snapped back at Louise, causing her to flinch.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Louise. You just wouldn't understand, you're too young." He apologized.

"I'm not naive and you aren't naive. This world has no protection against maturing children." She sat down next to him, her skirt flaring out around her, sweeping up dirt in the process.

"She's dead." Grantaire said through gasped breaths.

"Who's dead?" She was now very concerned, questioning, as any average person would, if Grantaire was what he seemed to be.

"_She_ is!" He said furiously, on the brink of throwing a fit.

"You're frightening me." Louise spoke the truth.

"She's dead, she's _ dead._ You never should have asked."

"Who? Who is she?" Louise asked immediately.

"No one you know. No one you need to know." He denied her the information.

Louise grew impatient. Impatient and scared. The number of questions that popped into her head were infinite, there were so many things someone could hide. Things they didn't wish to resurface, whether it be too painful or shameful, or even terrorizing. "Grantaire, " Louise brushed her hand against his wet face, it was wet from a mixture of crying and sweating, "just tell me who she is." Louise's touch calmed him, his rapid breathing slowed and he gulped. "It's not something that has a happy ending."

"That's quite alright with me." Louise managed a smile.

"Once upon a time, two years ago, I had a wife. Her name was Josephine, she was the most beautiful girl…She had these light brown eyes and rusty auburn hair, she was perfect."

"How did you meet?" Louise asked.

"We met on the streets, in the market place. I was selling and she was buying. Josephine was so charming, and so, empowering. When we first began talking she said she didn't want a husband to take care of her, she wanted to be independent. She found it strange how women were treated under men, and didn't have it, she always talked back and demanded respect. Shortly after we met, we fell in love. It was crazy and stupid, but we decided to get married. For the first few months it was good, actually, it was great. We were both happy and in love."

"How did Josephine…um-"

"How did she die? She fell ill… I couldn't afford any medicine, I mean, I was a first year college student, I couldn't even afford a used hat. I tried to keep her as healthy as I could, feed her my portions, gave her most of the water, but it wasn't enough. She died. The end."

"The way you describe her personality…she sounds like." Louise said putting the pieces together.

"Like Eponine, I know." Grantaire said getting back on his feet, "story time is over."

Louise stood and shook the dirt and gravel from her dress, "I won't speak of this."

"I know." Grantaire walked back to the path home.

"Thank you." Louise said chasing after him.

"For what?" Grantaire said, almost detached from her presence.

"For telling me." Louise waited for a reply, but only acquired still air.

* * *

"Monsieur." A small hand tugged at Tristen's jacket sleeve, he look down to the boy. A known face stared back at him, that boy? What was his name again? Oh, yes, Gavroche, Eponine's kid brother. He shared the same dark hair and warm brown eyes, more importantly, and distinctively he shared Eponine's 'I'm bad news' smile. He adored that smile.

"What can I do for you?" Tristen grinned at him.

"Um…yes, Monsieur…" Gavroche waited for him to fill his open statement.

"Tristen." He nodded.

"You're good chums with Eponine right?" Gavroche questioned.

"Yes."

"Good, tell 'er we've got a problem. Father's out tonight, get 'er off the streets." Gavroche said and Tristen felt like the little kid now.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Tristen pleaded for a straight answer.

"Just tell her, this is above, or rather it's below ya, Tristen. Do what I say, she's in danger." Then he ran off, hoping that Tristen would deliver in time.

Where would she be? Tristen checked his watch, it'd been an hour since they all split up, she would be on her way home by now. Well, she could be, there were so many things that Eponine could be doing right now, and Tristen chose to trust the more likely event. He dashed through the town, shoving people out of the way and occasionally knocking them over flat; giving the pretty girls charming smiles as he apologized. His eyes searched for the red dress Eponine wore and her chocolate colored hair, while his lungs fought for puffs of air. Tristen departed from the stone city streets to the dirt path leading to his house, trees extended on each side of the path, some leaning down and brushing the top of his head. His feet carried him farther as he saw two figures in the distance, peacefully walking as Tristen desperately ran to them.

Eponine froze, she lowered her head and looked from side to side, slowly. Her ears became more alert, hearing the vibrations and waves of a certain sound. Marius looked at her unusually, and Eponine signaled to stay quiet, her ears were just picking up the sounds. She began to run all familiar noises through her head, trying to match the sound she heard, a heavy trotting. As it grew closer she heard the patterns of the clattering, a distinct 1-2 rhythm. Footsteps. "Who could it be?" Eponine wondered to herself. Marius turned around, he saw what he didn't hear, a person was running towards them. Marius questioned how Eponine could manage to _hear_ his footsteps, he was yards away, only a speck of dirt to his vision. Marius squinted as the distance shortened between them, the first characteristic he spotted was white blonde hair, "Tristen?" He said bewildered.

"Eponine!" Tristen called out, "Eponine I have something to tell you!"

"Tell me? Tell me what?" She asked herself.

Tristen caught up to them, "I met Gavroche on the streets. He-" He stopped to catch his breath.

"He said that you need to stay inside, your-your father's out?"

"What?" Eponine demanded.

"Look, I don't know what he was talking about either." Tristen explained.

"Eponine, let's hurry inside."

"Yeah, let's go." Eponine glanced at her surrounding area, just making sure she wasn't being watched.

"Wait." Tristen halted them, "what's going on?" he creased his eyebrows together.

Marius looked at Eponine who shrugged a shoulder in response, "we'll tell you inside."

* * *

"So, you're a criminal." Tristen stated while he gripped his blonde hair, "you, a _criminal_?" He couldn't be happy about this, he could just shove it under a rug and smile; like he did with most things. That's what she was hiding? He knew it was something, he didn't imagine it was this bad, but being the daughter of one of the lords of the underworld? A mere pick-pocketer would have been understandable, but this? She was a high-class thief.

"It's not like that anymore. I'm cut off from that world, I try to avoid it as well as I can." Eponine tired to explain.

"You can never be cut off from family." Tristen said.

"Look, I know you feel betrayed-"

"Feel betrayed? I am being betrayed!" Tristen exclaimed.

"I'm the same person I was yesterday, Tristen. Everyone has a dark side, just…mine is darker than others." She said comforting him.

"Well, I guess you're right, but that doesn't change that you're a lying criminal." Tristen said lightly, taking a breath.

"Nothing will change that." Eponine said plainly.

"Just because she's a lying criminal doesn't mean she's a lying friend." Marius pointed out.

"Tristen, you need to keep this a secret." Eponine took his hand.

"Okay, but why? If you don't get involved with them why can't anyone know?"

"Because bad people are after me, but they're after the roughed up Eponine, not this one. No one can know. Promise?" Eponine suddenly took an adult role.

"Yes, I promise." And Eponine brought Tristen into her arms, which seemed to make him go back to normal. "Eponine let's get some tea!" He said, his animated sparkling eyes.

"But we just had tea." Eponine smiled.

"Wait, where are Grantaire and Louise?" Marius listened to the empty house.

"They haven't come back yet?" Eponine said with concern, already heading for the door.

"You're not going, stop." Marius said briefly.

"They could be in danger!" She argued back, strongly disagreeing.

"And so could you if you go out there." He shook his head at her stubborness.

"Quit protecting me like I'm a lady just because I look like one." Eponine scoffed.

"I'm disappointed that you don't already know that that's not true." Marius looked like an abandoned puppy.

"Fine, I won't go." She gave Marius icy eyes as he walked out.

Eponine fell back on Tristen's fluffy mattress covered and felt the silky sheets, and thought…She decided she didn't like her new appearance, it caused nothing but trouble. Filthy men stare at her in the streets and now Marius was acting strange. Or, maybe she was acting weird, nonetheless, Eponine was disgusted by it now, she wanted it to disappear. She crossed her arms, she was happy of the concern Marius showed, even if she didn't display it. But if she went she would be careful, alert, he knows that she is capable of taking care of herself, yet he treats her as if she's fragile. He should have let her go, because soon he's going to be a lot more concerned than he was before. Eponine looked over to Tristen, who was still watching her, he probably saw the gears turning in her head as she rested there.

"Ever disobey your brother?" Eponine asked casually, facing the mirror parallel to the bed, wincing at her reflection.

"Please." Tristen was already opening his window.

Eponine stared back in amazement, "Well?" He asked feeling the warm nights breeze.

Eponine ignored Tristen and instead she got angry with her reflection, she ripped off her dress, likely damaging it. She began rummaging through Tristen's drawers searching for a pair of trousers and a shirt. She couldn't do anything in a dress anyway, sure she looked beautiful, but would she look beautiful dead because she couldn't fight? Or worse, mistaken for a girl down at the docks? Looking beautiful already proved weakness before. When Tristen turned away from the open window to see the very indecent Eponine he went stiff, his mind went completely blank and he adverted his eyes to keep himself from turning red. Despite his efforts, he felt his blood get hot and his mouth run dry, which then caused him to restrain all the urges that ran through his head. Tristen let out a steamy breath, trying to keep his mind, and eyes, off of Eponine. "Calm down, it's not like I'm naked." Eponine said pulling one of his white shirts over her undergarments. "Plus you're younger than me, so it's alright." She said flipping through the folded clothes looking for trousers, "By about a year, so, no it's not." Tristen enlisted himself to help, he handed her a pair of his black pants.

"Well you aren't embarrassed much or anything, and you aren't having inappropriate fantasies now are you? What's the deal?" Eponine was covered now, and pulling her hair up and pinned it messily.

Wasn't embarrassed? Not having fantasies? Somehow Eponine was especially naive about these things. "The only man who should see you like that is your husband."

"Oh, Tristen, snap out of it. You're like a little brother, it's okay if you see me." Eponine sighed in frustration.

"...Come on, let's go then!" Tristen smiled briefly, feeling relived that Eponine was fully clothed now.

Eponine looked in the mirror and was pleased with her face and body now, she looked unfeminine due to the size of Tristen's clothes on her. She squinted at herself, then realized why she still didn't feel right, she needed her hat.

"We'll find them." Tristen promised.

"Hopefully." Eponine said pessimistically. She swung her legs so that they were dangling over the ledge, they weren't far from the ground, but it was high enough for there to be a fall. She took a gulp of air and jumped, the wind gushed up her clothing, chilling her skin. She landed on her feet, her ankles vibrated painfully, not fully absorbing the shock. Tristen followed after her, then trailed after Eponine who was already ahead of him.

* * *

"Why do you like it here so much?" Grantaire warmed his hands in his pockets as he watched Louise peel her shoes and stockings off. She half smiled, she was grateful that he was back to his usual self, honestly she just didn't know how to comfort him, or anyone. Louise ignored his question, if she spoke the truth she feared Grantaire would become distant towards her. _Because this is the first place you were so kind to me, and that makes it special. _Ever since that day with Grantaire there she held it close, allowing it stay nuzzled next to her heart. He watched her bunch up and raise her dress, exposing her fair legs, and step into the pond water. She let down her skirt and traveled waist deep into the middle of the water. Louise looked up to the skyline, her face glistened against the dark trees and water as she stood still. Grantaire watched her whimsical movements and suddenly found himself smiling, then he remembered how cold the water must be at night. "Hey get out of there before you catch a strange illness." he said approaching the edge of the water.

"I don't get illnesses, and even if I get a cold I'm a fast healer."

"Who knows, this disease could be incurable and extremely deadly…" He winced at his own joke, remembering his recent relapse of a certain event.

"Then I hope its contagious and you catch it." Louise began to get annoyed.

"Just get out of the water, you're going to be freezing."

"Why don't you make me?" Louise stuck her tongue out at him. As soon as she said that Grantaire was tugging off his boots and giving her a look that said, 'you asked for it'.

"Hey, don't come any closer!" Louise threatened.

"Or what?" Grantaire mocked

"Or this." Louise splashed a wave of water at Grantaire, who was taken completely off guard.

"Cute." He said shaking out his head of damp curls. He jumped in splashing water over her head, soaking her to the bone.

She yanked her hair out of her face, "now you're bound to catch a cold."

"Whatever." He shrugged while immersing himself further into the chilly water, he wrapped his arms around her waist and attempted to drag her out. Grantaire's snug arms cradled Louise so easily and calmly. She freed herself from his arms, hiding the fact that he was able to disarm her so well. "Enjoy the deadly disease." Louise remarked, then they were both laughing, laughing over the ridiculousness of their entire friendship. How could two people so different, so incompatible go so well together? They were like a living oxymoron. Opposites attract, sure, only their difference was well, a high class, well mannered snobby rich girl and a low class down to earth street rat. Not exactly an ideal match, but somehow it worked.

* * *

"Where would Grantaire be?" Tristen whispered, staying close behind Eponine. They were walking the paths near the cafe they were at earlier. Tristen's eyes weren't as adapted to the darkness as Eponine's were, as he kept stumbling over the uneven stones. Eponine almost regretted taking Tristen with her, it was like taking a wounded deer, but at least she had some sort of back up. "Keep your voice down…" She said, noticing two shadows on the building walking in their direction. When they passed Eponine directed her face down, the moment seemed to move it slow motion, becoming even slower as they got nearer, in her mind it was enough time to examine her face. But also, it was enough for her to examine theirs. Eponine glanced up for a second, allowing light to hit her face, as soon as she saw the two men next to them she pulled her head down again quickly. One of the men grabbed her shoulder and pushed her against the wall, looking her dead in the eyes, "I thought I knew that face, my girl." Thenardier cackled as he applied force to her shoulder, where she would surely have a bruise later.

"What about it?" Eponine flared.

"Well, I've just been looking' for ya." Thenardier's voice thundered, "We've got some work to do."

"_You've _got some work to do." She corrected, Tristen stood behind the scenes, carefully watching and thoroughly worrying for Eponine's sake.

Thenardier grabbed hold of her hair, tugging violently on her locks, "What did ya say?" He threatened.

"Can't you listen? I said _no_. I'm not doing another job." Eponine looked up to him, sweat sliding down her face.

"_NO?_" Thenardier acted as if it were a joke. "She said no!" He turned back to Montparnasse, laughing to the sky.

"Ya don't get to just say no, now, when ya say no…" Thenardier slapped Eponine across the face.

She snarled at him, "Yes." Eponine remarked, "I actually can." She slipped away from his grip and stomped on his feet and attacked him ribs with her elbow, causing him to wail in pain. Montparnasse acted as a wall from her escape and trapped her once again, then Tristen decided to step in. Tristen landed a punch to his jaw, applying as much force as his arm would allow, Montparnasse stumbled back. When he regained his balance, he was angry. He plodded towards Tristen, prepared to beat him to his last breath until Thenardier broke the path between them. "Leave 'em." He said bluntly, and Montparnasse reluctantly stepped back.

When Eponine was making her way to Tristen Thenardier stopped her, "You can't escape that easily." He said and left a piece of paper in her hand. She pocketed it, meaning to read it later, when she was alone.

"We're going home." Tristen said with his teeth clenched, he was worked up over the way they treated Eponine as if she were a tool.

"We still haven't found Grantaire." Eponine walked away.

"No, we should go home." Tristen pleaded with her.

"Stop acting like Marius." She flared up.

"Stop acting so reckless." He retorted.

Tristen left the air weightless, waiting for a smart ass reply, "I'm leaving, I don't care what you do, just make it home in time for breakfast."

Eponine had never seen Tristen get so numb, so piercing with bitterness. He didn't care about her anymore, and quite frankly she didn't care anymore, not about other people, about herself. She was about to tell him that, but instead she watched him leave, as she's watched so many leave before. Eponine refused to feel sorry for herself, instead in her head she turned over those last words Thenardier said to her, _you can't escape that easily._ Escape. Is that what she'd been reaching towards, every time she'd bend over backwards and crawl out of the abyss that was her 'job'. She roughly slid down into a sitting position against the stone wall, she crinkled the paper in her pocket and slowly pulled it out, fearing what was written in ink. She unfolded the stained paper and scanned the words, when she saw what was written she frantically scanned them over and over again, making sure she wasn't mis-reading. She dropped her hand in disbelief, thinking that there must be a mistake. Eponine balled her hands in fist and shook her head, of course it wasn't a mistake, and this time there was no escape. There was no bypassing this, or scraping her way out of it, she was tossed right into it.

The job was Pontmercy's ball.

* * *

**A/N:** Whoaaaaaaaa, guys, I had no idea that this chapter was over 5,000 words. That's a lot to me... Sorry for the delay, I got lazy since it's summer. Anywayssss thanks for sticking around and reading, please review and I hope you've enjoyed!


	13. Welcome back, you bastard

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Les Mis story or characters!

* * *

Thenardier wouldn't _ever_ let her be free, Eponine was a prisoner to him, caught behind unbreakable bars. No- they weren't unbreakable, they could be as weak as feathers, she just made them that way, _she _made them impossible. Thenardier planted the seed of doubt into her mind and _she_ allowed it to grow, and continue to grow. Who was the battle with? Thenardier or herself? Rain began to fall, it dampened her hair and shirt, turning it almost translucent.

Tears formed in her eyes and she felt he body shake with tension. In her head she could only repeat one thing.

Was it Thenardier or herself?

Thenardier or herself?

She managed to tow herself down the misty streets, walking in a dazed state. All of her senses were shut down, she heard nothing, saw nothing, _felt_ nothing. It was all a smudged murky painting on canvas. Eponine didn't know what was happening, there was something deep inside her, ripping her apart, and enjoying it. As she walked, she caught a blurred glimpse of a couple rushing through the light rain. Eponine bumped right into them, "sorry Monsieur." She murmured.

"Ep?"

Eponine looked to the face calling her name, though she should have known by the ridiculous nickname. "Grantaire?" She asked, snapping back into reality.

"Why are you still out?" Louise asked, who was by his side. "And why are you dressed as a man?" She added in confusion.

Eponine shrugged at her questions.

"You've been crying." Grantaire said wiping her tear stained cheeks.

Eponine looked at at him with growing irritation. "No," she lied, but couldn't hide her mangled eyes.

Small tears drifted down her face, "Yes."

He put his sturdy hands on her shoulders, "you're gonna be okay." he assured.

Eponine felt her heart beat against her warm chest, it grew up to her face. She held her breath, avoiding Grantaire's unbreakable gaze as she swallowed her apparent excitement. She fidgeted about, releasing herself from his touch, nervously brushing off what she felt.

Louise studied Grantaire's body language, he was worried half to death. He really did care for Eponine, more than Louise cared for Grantaire, which said something. She would be jealous, but she could only step back and let Grantaire like her. Louise sighed, feeling bitter-sweet about them, sooner or later Grantaire would have to realize that something was unrealistic about his feelings.

"I'm just going to walk ahead." Louise told them, and Grantaire nodded, continuing his hovering over Eponine.

"What's happened? What's going on Eponine?"

"It's nothing." She quickly turned from him and followed Louise.

"You don't have to lie to me." He narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not lying. _It's nothing._" She growled.

"It is something. Please tell me what's happened." He begged.

"You want the truth?"

Grantaire nodded, "the truth is, you need to stop trying to pry words out of me when I want to be left alone. In other words, _it's nothing._" She whispered the last words with acidity, emphasizing her bad mood.

"I'm going to catch up with Louise." Eponine said lastly, watching his shock.

She was hiding something. She wasn't even hiding that she was hiding something, all he wanted to do was help her. Eponine was just so damn stubborn, she didn't have to look at help as something that weakened her. Grantaire didn't even know why he was so frustrated, maybe because ever since Marius returned she'd been so distant. Now she wasn't accepting his aid, she was probably running home to _him._ She was, in fact, in love with him anyways. He'd almost forgotten about his stupid puppy love, mainly because he was spending time with Louise, but now that he was reminded he was just in a sour mood…about everything.

* * *

"Nagging wasn't a very fit solution on his part, but you still shouldn't allow things to bottle up." Louise said as she heard pattering footsteps behind her. "It's unhealthy." She tried to ease the tension by teasing Eponine.

"I know. I just don't want to talk about it." Eponine said harshly.

"I understand." Louise nodded, skipping over the topic she instead looked Eponine up and down, "you're in Tristen's clothes, how _precious_." She smiled mischievously.

Eponine twitched an eye, "please don't use that of all words."

"Hey, I let my words filter, would you really rather have had me say, how…mm, _steamy_." Louise raised a brow.

"No more than you and Grantaire out alone for the day, was that maybe, a date?" Eponine laughed.

"Not to him, no." Louise said suggestively.

"Shame, he'd be a lucky man."

"I don't think he's interested in me, in that way." She slightly pouted.

"Why not? You're wonderful company, funny, not to mention you're absolutely stunning. He's got to admire all your dark golden hair." Eponine raved on about her.

_I have a feeling he's more into brunettes right now. _"Oh, I just think it's because we're good friends."

"Ah." Eponine said, leaving it at that.

"So are you getting all hot and bothered for my brother?" Louise continued to tease.

Eponine swallowed, thinking about Marius. "Um…"

"You can't tempt Tristen too much." She continued.

"Oh, Tristen, of course not." Eponine let out her breath.

"He falls for girls far too easily, and by now has probably developed some sort of weird infatuation towards you." Louise warned.

"Well he is in that stage." Eponine pointed out.

"So are you." She contradicted.

"And you…" Eponine paused, "and all of us."

"As we are." She said, as the sky began to clear, allowing the sun to peak through.

* * *

"Marius." Eponine said as she saw him crossed armed waiting for them at the door, he glanced at her clothes but chose to ignore them. "Found them." She said, gesturing at Louise, hoping he wasn't upset that she sneaked out. Eponine rolled her eyes, "If you're angry you have a bad reason to be."

"Angry? God, 'Ponine, I'm not angry at all. I'm just glad you're safe." He said sweetly pulling her into his arms.

She embraced him back, feeling his warm, dry body against hers.

"Grantaire's just a few steps behind." Louise passed the two, she looked back to search for his figure out the open door.

Marius nodded then brought his attention back to Eponine, "you didn't run into Thenardier did you?"

"Of course not." She barely whispered the words as he combed his fingers through her hair.

"Then why did Tristen come home blubbering like a baby?"

Eponine froze, unwilling to tell him about Thenardier or Tristen, "I think I'll just go see him." She said before detaching herself from him and storming up the stairs.

Marius sat down against the hard, cold wall, his feet propped up to his stomach. He sat there, listening to the constant dripping of rain. His eyes wandered around the room, as they began to fill with tears he squeezed them shut. He tensed his mouth to stop it's trembling, then he did something he hadn't done in years. He sobbed. Marius didn't know why, he didn't even know he could get so emotionally unstable. His hands pulled at his hair, why was he so frustrated? He cared so much about Eponine, from the very beginning she was like an injured puppy who followed him around, but from that they became close, then even closer. What the hell? Why was this scaring him? She was so _impossible_, so damn impossible. He understood that she's a being of independence, that she was feisty, that she was just stubborn. But, she didn't need to be alone. He was tender towards her, with his worrying, getting vengeful, crying, all for her. He _loved_ her, but thinking these thoughts were dangerous. When would he be able to distinguish what type of love it was? Romantic or family love? There was also Cosette, and he couldn't hurt her. She would be broken, he would shatter her, like a delicate tea cup. Eponine wouldn't break like that, she was a tea cup made of cement, she would be doing the crushing. He _lo-_ he couldn't even say it anymore, not about Cosette. It took him too long to know, he leaned his head back, his swollen eyes closing. Far too long.

_It's not family love._

* * *

"Hey," Eponine leaned on the side of his door frame, his back was turned to her on his bed.

"I see you're back." Tristen mumbled, tossing around his damp hair.

"I heard you were crying." She plopped down next to him.

"Wow, the sensitivity, it's so comforting." His eyes showed his sarcasm.

"You don't need to cry over me, being sad won't change anything."

"Really, Tristen, it's okay."

"No." he replied, "it's not."

"The only person who should cry over me is myself."

"You don't get it! Ughh! You are such a huge, stupid, idiot!" Tristen said, his brain losing it's sanity. "Everyone cares about you, everyone gets worried, then when you reject help everyone gets absolutely raging mad with you! You are just too, just too _you_ to acknowledge any of it." He ranted on, jumping off the bed and pacing the floor.

"Are you suggesting that I not be myself then?" She replied sassily.

"What I _suggest_, is that you stop being a git and start accepting our help." Tristen replied with ten times more sass.

"I'll accept your help when I need your help." Eponine started to leave his lecture.

"Wait," He said, "I have more to say."

Eponine stopped with her arms crossed, wondering what other scoldings he prepared for her.

"We love you, and, and we just don't want to see you hurt." He said, pain imbedded deep in his eyes, as if he'd wished to say that for so long.

"I won't get hurt." Eponine replied smiling gently at him.

"Eponine."

"Yes?"

"Do you like me?" He speculated.

"Of course I li-" She couldn't get out the last word, Tristen pulled her waist and pressed his lips to hers.

Eponine closed her eyes by instinct, but she protested. She pressed his chest away from her with her palms, but he only held her tighter to him. She felt like he was smothering her, it was uncomfortable, it didn't feel like a real kiss. It felt wrong, it was stomach twisting, but not in the pleasurable way. Even as she didn't participate, he continued to softly move his lips against hers. Tristen kissed her with so much desire and longing, the emotions transferred through the kiss-emotions that she didn't return in the slightness bit. Eponine managed to pull away, "Tristen." gasped.

"Because _I_ like you." He finally said.

"Don't tell Marius this happened." She walked out of his room, still confused at what happened.

* * *

"Grantaire." Eponine stumbled into his room, "I need a drink, get me a drink." She said desperately and rubbed her forehead. Grantaire furrowed his eyebrows at her abrupt entrance, but obeyed her wishes. He handed her a glass, "do you want to tell me what happened, this time?" He offered, taking a sip of his drink.

Eponine downed her glass, "Tristen _kissed_ me."

He nearly dropped the bottle of whiskey as he poured her another, "HE WHAT?" He yelled, forgetting how upset he was with her.

"I don't even know how it happened. One moment he was chiding me then he was…sucking my face."

"Thanks for putting it that way." Grantaire winced.

"Sorry, but I'm still, I don't even know." She threw herself back into the chair next to him.

"Was it…was it good?"

"Damn you Grantaire, don't ask questions like that."

"Well was it?" He asked more forwardly, out of curiosity.

"No. It felt... weird." She said, unable to find the right word. Eponine shuddered just thinking about it, and took a gulp of her drink, as it slowly ran through her body.

_Good. _"This sounds harsh, but I think you need to dump him." He slightly laughed.

"I don't know how without breaking his arm, and I really don't want to break his arm." She said, almost too casually.

"Well, just get drunk with me until your ready to face your reality." He proposed.

"If I end up an alcoholic, I blame you." Eponine swirled around the liquid in her cup.

"Don't blame me, blame the poison." He chuckled and drank his in one shot.

"Well, I'm going to leave before I loose my senses." She held her cup to the air like a toast.

"Do that," Grantaire saw her off, draining his glass once again.

* * *

Getting drunk, bad choice number one. Answering the door whilst drunk, bad choice number two. "Hello?" She slurred as she opened the door, she blinked, attempting to clear her blurry vision. Two people stood before her, one dramatically shorter than the other. "Who's there?" Eponine asked, loosing her balance and falling to the floor.

"Great, she's drunk. Eponine, it's Gavroche. I need ya to get someone who's sober."

"Gavroche, what are you doing here?" She briefly touched on her sobriety. "What do you need?"

"This is important, just, just bring him inside. " He said and ran off in the other direction.

"Who?" Eponine floundered to stand upright.

She focused her eyes to see a golden curly-haired man. "You've got to be kidding me." She gaped with her jaw hanging.

"Miss me?" He said playfully, a dangerous smile illuminating his face.

"Welcome back, you bastard." She joked, now seeing four of him.

"Enjoras, what are you doing here?" She said before passing out on the floor.

Enjoras scraped Eponine from the floor and carried her up the stair. _Aw, she called me a bastard, I guess some people just don't change. She's so cute, like the idiot little sister I never asked for. _"God Eponine, who told you that you were allowed to get this drunk?" He said to no one in particular. Now where exactly was he? He peered at all the vast hallways, they all somehow managed to look the same. Enjoras shrugged, he took the one to the left, with rosy colored wall paper and golden accents. "Grantaire is that you?" Louise walked from the hall in her nightgown.

She stopped, "You're not Grantaire…"

Enjoras stood awkwardly and pressed his lips together, "no, I'm not."

Eponine mumbled and moved around, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. "I'm," He began, but hesitated, "who are you?"

"I am, Louise Pontmercy. You may address me as Mademoiselle, and now who are you?" She stood tall, despite her being in her nightgown before a strange man.

"They call me Enjoras." He said and smiled, Louise was unimpressed.

"Marius is down the hall, last door to the right. Grantaire is down the blue hall, first door on the right side. Now, off with you." Louise sighed reluctantly. "Take care of her."

"I'll always do." Enjoras turned to find Grantaire, "go tell your brother to meet me in Grantaire's."

Louise rolled off the wall, "sure."

* * *

"And I thought I'd never see the bastard again." Marius said, seeing Grantaire and Enjoras verbally fight each other.

"Marius, tell Enjoras to give me Eponine." He dragged Marius into their dispute.

"Why has everyone been calling me a bastard? And I'm not giving her to the man who got her drunk in the first place." Enjoras was tired of his bothersome arguments.

"Wait, you got her drunk?" Marius said, looking betrayed, Grantaire just shrugged.

"I didn't come here to be in petty arguments. Just, where is her room?" Enjoras said, exasperated.

"Right next to mine." Grantaire pointed.

Enjoras sped out the door, "Don't do anything to her, you pervy bastard." Marius commented.

"Because I'd want to do that to _her_." He smirked and nodded down to Eponine, who was still in his arms. His smile flattened, "You do realize she's like my sister, for gods sake, have some faith."

"Like your sister?" Enjoras stopped, not turning his face to Marius. "All you did was get her even further involved with the barricade." Marius scoffed.

"Shut up." Enjoras glared. "I did everything I could to keep her unharmed."

"And she ended up getting shot, nice job." Marius sneered back.

"That's not what I meant."

They watched Enjoras storm out furiously.

"What's _that_ even doing here anyway?" Grantaire asked Marius.

"Whatever it is, it's important." He replied.

They didn't know the half of it, Eponine meant a great deal to him. He thought he would never get un-sexually involved with a woman, but he was wrong. They just didn't know, because she didn't tell, or maybe she was too ashamed to tell. She _did_ coming to him, of all people, for advice. He placed her down under her covers and tucked her in, Enjoras peered at her resting face with his hands on his hips. "Looks like I'll be here giving you advice once again." He said and laid down next to her on the enormous mattress. "It's been a while, goodnight."

* * *

**A/N:** Yooooo, ENJORAS IS BACK BITCHES! lol I tweaked his personality, I usually see him as a passionate, head strong leader. He's that, but you know, more. Just to clarify, there is nothing romantic going on between Enjoras and Eponine! And Tristen, getting saucy eh mate? Please review! There is much more to come and keep reading!


	14. That's my girl

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the story or characters of Les Mis!

* * *

_Months ago…_

"Hey Enjoras, can we talk?" Eponine stayed after one of the meetings, she bit her lips, dreading what she was about to do.

"Yeah, what do you need-"

"If you dare put sweetheart at the end of that sentence, I will end you." She said flatly.

"Right." He almost forgot who she was the daughter of, there was no way he could easily pick her up.

"Sometimes I don't understand how _you_ could lead a revolution in the first place." Eponine slouched over the table next to him.

"Is this what you wanted to say?" He raised his eyebrows.

Eponine licked her lips, "Well, I know you've been with a lot of women."

"And?"

"You know Cosette right?" She asked.

"Yeah, the blonde Marius is always on about." Enjoras said.

"Do you…find her attractive?"

"She's pretty, yes, but Marius needs to get his head out of the clouds, this is a revolution. There is no time for stupid, childish love." He replied.

Eponine flinched, if that's what he thought of Marius being in love, then she couldn't tell him...

Enjoras surveyed her, he cursed his choice in words, "Eponine, you don't like Marius do you?"

She stayed silent, "You don't like _Cosette_ do you?" His facial expression became strained with confusion.

"No!" Eponine yelled, "don't be an idiot."

"I'll give you some advice, I would normally tell people to give up, but you're different. You have drive... make Marius fall in love with you." Enjoras declared, as if it were on of his brilliant battle plans.

Eponine looked at him in shock, "you _are_ an idiot." She smiled.

* * *

"He said he wishes to marry her." Eponine said, sipping the tea Enjoras offered her. They were in his flat, she was sitting in a corner against the tan walls. He winced at her words, "You deserve this." And splashed some alcohol into her tea.

He joined her, they sat with their shoulders touching, "Here's something that I learned a long time ago: don't let them settle too close to your heart, because then they have the perfect opportunity to break it. If anything you should be breaking theirs, it's better that way." Enjoras said solemnly.

"I won't, I won't let him get too close." She sighed.

"That's my girl."

"So anything happen in your love life recently…?" Eponine said, glancing at his messy bed sheets.

He chuckled slightly and said nothing.

"That's my boy." She laughed then got up to leave, "Don't break too many hearts now." Eponine teased.

* * *

"He told me I had pretty eyes, do you think he likes me?"

"No, he looks at you as a little puppy who follows him around."

* * *

"He once asked me for tea, do you think it was a date?"

"Don't be foolish, no."

* * *

"Do you think he'll ever like me?"

He paused, "_Maybe_."

* * *

"Do you think I should just tell him?" Eponine asked.

"You mean like confess?"

She nodded hesitantly.

"Do you think he feels the same way?"

She shook her head.

"Then don't. It'll end badly, trust me, then he'll never fall for you."

* * *

"Stop following Marius around so closely." Enjoras warned.

"Why?"

"Because he's going to find out you love him and he's going to shatter you, shatter you to a million pieces." He hissed. "No one's unbreakable."

* * *

He had told her so many things to protect her, so many things that were as cruel as the world around them. He couldn't sugar-coat _love_, because real love doesn't exist. He couldn't just let her put her feelings out in the open when things seem peaceful, because that's just _one_ moment, and maybe a second later a battleground could lay out before her. If she was anything like him, after having her heart destroyed, she would never truly love someone again.

He remembered the last words of advice he said to her:

"You can't _make_ him love you, maybe you should just _give up_ already! I don't want to see someone I think as my sister smashed to the floor by my friend. Just give up."

He remembered her reply, "_You bastard._"

Enjoras didn't feel guilty at all, he was helping someone he cared for, and a woman for that matter! Since when did he care for a women? He would usually use them for a night then set them free, nothing emotional, nothing attached. With Eponine he felt that he had to be inhuman in order to save her, even if it meant her losing her first love.

* * *

**A/N: **This story little side chapter breaks my heart in a way. I exposed what I thought of Eponine's early love for Marius, and how Enjoras prevented her from showing it in a way... They're still very sweet together :) Enjoy! please review and keep reading.


	15. The manner in which you look at her,

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Les Mis characters or storyline!

* * *

Eponine woke to a pounding in her head, she groaned and slammed her face back into her pillow. Since befriending Grantaire awaking to this particular feeling had happened far too often. She slowly twisted on her side, recoiling back as she felt another body next to her. Then the other night all came back to her; the kiss, the drinking, Enjoras, and most dreadfully, _her job._ Eponine loudly moaned, forcefully grabbing the feathery covers and jerking it over her head. She didn't feel like dealing with this mess, especially with a hangover on top of everything. She peaked out of her blankets, making sure her suspicions of who was in her bed were true. Naturally, the tanned, scruffy, golden-haired Enjoras was sleeping deeply next to her. Her lips went from curving upwards to sloping down, she remembered the last thing she said to him. And he _still_ took care of her, she allowed him to, with some internal cringing, nonetheless. He was like the guardian figure she didn't want to admit she had, she couldn't tell anyone anyway, then she would have to explain what drew her to him firstly. Well, since he was here at least she now knew Enjoras doesn't hold grudges. "You really aren't a bastard." She said from under the thick blankets.

Eponine wiggled over to him, snuggling up to his chest and placing her head just beneath his. "I wish more men were like you, not attracted to me," She whispered to his sleeping self, rooting herself further into him. "I wish they would stop being so confusing, stop kissing me, stop being ignorant... And sometimes I wish you gave nicer advice."

Eponine looked at him, waiting for his eyes rimmed with dark lashes to flutter open, and when they didn't Eponine closed hers, ignoring the dim morning light, and fell back to sleep.

"What the hell's going on here?" Marius walked in to wake Eponine for breakfast, instead he discovered Enjoras sharing the bed with her-although it was completely innocent. "Wake up, you wanker." His temper wavered and he stomped over to the two, he ripped the pillow from under Enjoras's head and pulled the covers off.

"Morning to you too." He grumbled. He replaced the blankets over Eponine as he felt a shiver run through her.

"What are you doing?" Marius yelled, causing Eponine to stir, but not fully wake.

"Um, sleeping?" Enjoras replied impertinently and placed a protective arm over Eponine's side.

"I _meant,_ what are you doing here? With her?" He interrogated.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Enjoras said cupping his hand to his ear.

Marius sputtered, "I-I, just, get out of bed, breakfast is ready." He said, glowing pink.

"Right…" Enjoras snorted and fell back into the lush mattress.

"He _so_ thinks we hooked up."

"Poor, dumb, Marius."

* * *

"I think that Enjoras needs to die." Marius entered the dinning hall franticly. Everyone had already risen and dressed, they were sitting at the table with only Grantaire and Louise carrying conversation, until Marius entered. Tristen was the only one who seemed puzzled, he hadn't a clue who this Enjoras was.

"Why?" Grantaire said, putting down his berry tart he barely touched.

"I think the little shit _slept _with Eponine." Marius said, slamming his fist on the table, causing dishes to clatter together.

The room paused, everyone took a moment to blink and inhale what Marius uttered, "WHAT?" everyone howled. Tristen's cup descended to the ground, splitting it into pieces, "Who slept with Eponine?" He commanded Marius to answer him.

"This-this guy we go to school with." Marius replied strategically, careful not to mention the barricade.

"That son of a bitch." Grantaire shook his head, getting up from his seat.

"Grantaire calm down, I'm certain there's some sort of explanation." Louise pulled on Grantaire's shirt sleeve, forcing him to stay. She looked to the enraged boys around her with a threatening gaze.

"I think you should listen to Louise, you babies." Eponine walked in, with fresh clothes on, but messy bed hair. Enjoras followed behind her with a neutral expression, "there is an explanation, you know." Eponine said, avoiding Tristen and sitting next to Grantaire.

"Then what is it?" Marius was still irritated.

"Well, nothing happened, A. And B, nothing like that would _ever_ happen with us." She announced.

"Yeah, what is that? Incest or something?" Enjoras joked and snacked on an apple.

"_You're _siblings?" Tristen said, a breeze of relief passed over him.

"As close you can be without sharing a drop of blood." Enjoras said with apple in his mouth, Eponine cocked her head at him in agreement and poured herself tea.

"But, to the point, did you sleep with him?" Grantaire asked.

"Oh, please, with the euphemisms. Plus I already said, I did not have _sex_ with Enjoras, of all people…" Eponine was insulted in their lack of trust.

"Just the sound of it, ugh, with _Eponine?_" Enjoras faked disgust.

"Shut it, you bastard." Eponine said plainly.

"Have you all forgotten something?" Louise asked, after she only received blank facial expressions she sighed, "you all do realize that the ball is tonight?" She laughed at their alarmed faces. Everyone, especially Eponine, let out an aggravated noise.

"I hate today." Eponine slammed her head down on table.

"What's this ball about?" Enjoras asked.

"It's for my coming home…" Marius sulked.

"Hey Ep," Grantaire whispered to her.

"Yeah, what?" She asked, stuffing bread into her mouth.

"How are you feeling?"

"Horrible, inside and out. I shouldn't have gotten drunk, and _you_ shouldn't have let me." She said miserably.

"I meant about Tristen?" He said even lower.

"Don't talk to me about this now." She said shaking her wavy head of hair.

"Fine, I'll just-"

"Hey Eponine," Enjoras tapped her arm and unknowingly interrupted, "Be my date."

"No." She quickly replied.

"Damn, that was faster than I imagined." He crossed his arms, laughing airily as he was rejected.

"_Fine. _At least I don't have to make any efforts now…I'll go to the ball with you." Eponine said to please him and shot up, taking Grantaire with her.

"What's with those two?" Enjoras scratched the stubble on his chin and turned to Marius.

"I don't know…" He said ruffling the back of his hair.

* * *

"I hope you haven't told anyone." Eponine scrunched her eyebrows at Grantaire, if he had this would be a disaster, she would actually have to _face_ Tristen. She plucked him out of breakfast so eagerly just to find out if he had, he was the only one she told. Actually, she wasn't quite sure about that, she did get intoxicated that evening. Eponine scraped stray pieces of hair from her forehead, "Just say you haven't."

"Oh, of-of course I haven't, or, won't tell anyone." He replied, stumbling over his words.

"Good." She let out a heavy gasp of air.

"About Enjoras-"

"God! How long until you guys will get it through your heads that we- me and Enjoras- are not sexually involved with each other _at all._" She paced around, trying to convince him.

"I know that! It's just hard to believe, I mean, how are you two that close in the first place?"

_Great, now I have to lie._ "We just are, when I got involved with the barricade…we would talk." Eponine shrugged, she was telling half of the truth.

"It's just strange to think." He muttered.

"Yeah, he was the like the older brother I never had before. He just kind of dropped in, and there he was, twenty-four years of age and already better at caring for me than my own father." She chuckled at the memory.

"What about Marius? Didn't he care for you?" Grantaire asked.

"This, this was different. It was like caring for your family, in the way I care for Gavroche." She attempted to put the thoughts into words.

"Why did you never mention him?" He continued to question.

"We didn't leave off on good terms." Eponine's words were barely audible.

"'Ponine!" Marius called to her from the end of the corridor.

"If it's about Enjoras, I'd really, rather not." Eponine replied, she was already sick of having the conversation with Grantaire on the topic.

"It's not, we need to talk about Tristen." Marius said.

"If it's about the kiss, it was Tristen who did it, not me." She said abruptly, bouncing the words off his impulsively.

"No, I just, wait. HE WHAT?" Marius shouted, his voice echoing in the stark room.

"Hey! That was my reaction exactly." Grantaire intercepted.

"Grantaire I think you should leave." Eponine sealed her eyes to Marius's, begging for understanding.

"No-I'm going to leave. We can talk when I'm calm, and I want the truth. No lying." He said with venom spilling from his voice.

"I really hate today." Her head tilted back to the ceiling.

"I thought that went well." Grantaire raised his brows.

* * *

Eponine resided to her room, avoiding contact with anyone, even skipping lunch. She wanted to be alone for a year, but that was highly unlikely, given there was the ball tonight. "Eponine, I think we need to discuss a matter…" Louise intrusively swung the door open, "it's about Tristen."

"You aren't the first Pontmercy to say that to me today. I guess Marius told you then." Eponine didn't make eye contact with her.

"Goodness no, Tristen came running to me last night. He cried for a good hour, you know." Louise said bluntly.

"I just don't want to be around him anymore."

"I understand that, but you're going to have to face him." Louise sat next to her by the window.

"I know," Eponine paused, "but I just have too much to deal with right now."

"Well, we can make this one more thing off your chest." Louise offered.

Leave it to the mature Louise to provide a talk that drives Eponine into madness. All of her suggestions and comments were against Eponine's nature, there was no way she could deal with Tristen Louise's way. It made sense, Louise and her were different, so they would handle this differently. Louise was level-headed, calm, collected-in her normal domain, but she had a short circuit. If someone so chooses to break it, maybe one who gave her a particularly bothersome nickname. And Eponine was stubborn and had an even shorter circuit, one that anyone could set off, all of Louise's advice sent her to dismay. She didn't- couldn't handle Tristen with tender care, it wasn't something she could just put on. Sooner or later the act would implode on itself and she would become her normal, naturally unpleasant, cold-hearted self. Most would disagree with her thoughts, but being at the barricade with the boys was like putting on a prolonged show, she wasn't _really_ like that. It was all put on, all acting.

"I can't do this." Eponine combed her hands brutally through her hair.

"What? Why not?" Louise turned to her.

"I just need to stay away from him for a while." She spoke limply.

Louise squinted her eyes, "That's impossible."

"I'll make it happen. Maybe." Eponine lifted her shoulders.

"You might regret that you didn't go by my words." Louise warned.

"I have more important things to deal with right now." Eponine retorted.

Louise hesitated at the door, "I'll send Millie up later." She said finally.

* * *

Enjoras had heard the entire thing, the Tristen thing. He found himself at Marius's door, he didn't dare knock, he just strolled right in. He made his footsteps heavy, letting Marius know he meant for attention. Enjoras sat on one of his dense indigo sofas and rested his legs on the coffee table facing him. Marius was lying on his bed over his covers, he slowly faced Enjoras, "what?" He spat.

"Want to tell me about you fancying Eponine?" Enjoras casually put an arm over the sofa.

"Or _not _fancying Cosette?" He added threateningly.

"What the hell do you know?" Marius scoffed, Enjoras could see his clenched jaw from across the room.

"I know plenty, I can tell your feelings have changed towards Eponine. How? Because you talk about her differently, you do _anything_ about her differently. This morning what was that? A friend looking out for a friend? Oh please, it was angry stuttering over jealously. The fact that you're sulking up here is proof you harbor feelings for her. And Cosette, how did I know about Cosette? Last time we saw each other you were madly in love. You wouldn't speak a sentence without uttering her name, and now I've come back and you haven't mentioned her once. I'm guessing you _aren't_ madly in love anymore. At least not with Cosette." He smirked at Marius as he finished his speech.

"I get it, you're smart, you know people. And?" Marius glanced at him a single time.

"Ha! Yes! And it _only_ aided us through the revolution!" Enjoras cried sarcastically.

"What revolution? As far as I'm concerned, you're back, so the revolution is over." Marius retorted, he blinked twice as an evil grin was placed on Enjoras's lips.

"Oh, Marius, right now, it has truly just begun." Enjoras stated, his eyes flickering with venture.

* * *

The game. The _goddamn_, bloody game. Tonight she would make her choice, Marius and the others, or her father. Eponine heard a voice from the past,

_Before the revolution…_

"This isn't what I want, this isn't _who_ I want to be." Eponine snarled at him viscously.

"It's who ya are, ya don't have ta want it." Thenardier snapped back.

"I can be whoever I want and don't for a second think that _you_ of all people can stop me!" She yelled to his face.

"I'm finished." Eponine sharply turned from him, storming away.

"No, ya ain't. This business isn't something ya can leave, it's right in ya. In ya blood." Thenardier cackled.

"I don't care about blood!" She growled at the memory, she breathed roughly in and out, listening to the echo of her words vibrate off the walls. Eponine wrenched at her hair and put her palms on the vanity, she looked up to her reflection. She saw an ugly, destructive, demented girl who was trying to beat her past self. When in truth, the person she saw in the mirror with the messy hair and shaky looking eyes, _was_ her past self. Eponine held back from her father in spite of him, but did that really change who she was becoming more like everyday? She was becoming someone she _hated._ Someone worth hating, a dirty, lying con. If that was her inevitable future, she'd have no problem shaking hands with him in hell.

"He wants me on this job, he'll get me on this job." She gave herself a devilish smile.

"Oh dearie, just look at the state of ya." Millie uttered with a pained look on her face, "We've got some works to do." She sighed, walking in with Danae who had a huge ball gown in hand.

Eponine took a deep breath and exhaled, calming her face and tone. "No kidding."

"There's someone here to see you," Grantaire filed in behind the maids, pushing forward a meager, sloppy dressed young boy.

"Gavroche!" Eponine found a smile on her face, he was the one thing that could cheer her up.

"Eponine," He reached up and tackled her, looking much like a bear climbing a tree, "we gotta be talking." Gavroche said into her ear.

"Could I have a moment with him?" Eponine asked the others, "Oh, and Millie?"

"Yes Mademoiselle?" Millie asked with a willing look on her face.

"Could you get some clothes for him." She nodded down to the boy latched onto her waist.

"Of course I can." Millie smiled with her eyes.

"Thanks." Eponine said as everyone left the room, she placed Gavroche on the ground.

"What's with getting' me clothing?" Gavroche asked puzzled, feeling his jacket and shirt.

"We've got a job tonight." She replied, crossing her arms.

"Oh," Gavroche said, not moving from his place. "I came here to ask if you ran into father, but I'm guessin' the answer now is yes."

Eponine patted his head, "I don't think we can escape this." She told him gently.

"But, why here? What's going on tonight?" He asked.

"There's a ball, it's a good cover." She replied casually.

"What are we to do?"

"Just let them in, then they can find their own escape route. The point is, we get _money._" Eponine stated.

"Then let's do it." Gavroche said and held a hand out to Eponine.

She shook it, "But Eponine, what is Marius to think of all this?" He said still gripping her hand.

"He won't find out." She said firmly.

"Send Millie in on the way out," Eponine lead him to the door, "Gavroche, I don't _want _to do this…" She added.

"Nobody wants to." He replied with a frown.

* * *

"The manner in which you look at her, with such respect and fondness," Louise speculated, startling the target of her vague words. Enjoras took his hands from his pockets and plastered a charming smile on, Louise didn't get excited or overwhelmed as other girls would. "I'm much too young for you." She said smoothly. Enjoras poured a drink and raised it to her words, "Much too young for Grantaire, too, right?" Louise stirred in her stance, "That's different," She said and got to the point, "I just wanted to ask you about Eponine."

"What about her?" He replied.

"Her and Grantaire, would their relationship end well?" She asked, walking closer to him.

"Are you asking for your sake or hers?"

"That's not relevant at the moment." She stated.

"In my opinion, they're a time bomb." Enjoras took a swig of his drink, "You put two unstable people together and they self-destruct on themselves."

"What about Marius?"

"I don't know, and I'm sure I'll find out soon." He looked down to her.

"Why?" He asked quizzically.

"I discovered a letter in his room." Louise's eyes widened. "It was addressed to Cosette."

"And did you read it?" Enjoras wondered what Marius had said in the letter to cause Louise to raise questions. She was obviously shocked by the content, so it wasn't hard to deduce what had been written. "I happened to skim it, yes." She replied cooly

"It said that-that he is no incapable of loving her." Louise squinted her eyes, still trying to process what the letter said.

"Do you know who she is?"

"Of course! Grantaire informed me, and I think father might have mentioned her once or twice…" She stretched out her words, still confused.

"Why are you so concerned of this?" Enjoras scoffed.

"Because _someone_ is going to get hurt!" Louise was irritated by his calm exterior.

"_What?_ Someone like who?" He said sharply, "You? What are you afraid of Louise?" He asked cruelly, "Oh, that's right, I forgot to mention Grantaire fancies Eponine… And where does that leave you? Alone, in this house forever living in your riches? Grantaire was your way out of it, and now, he's _gone._ All your prim and proper behavior is just a shield, you don't want to end up a ordinary rich housewife to some high-class bastard. You really just want to be like Marius, as he wanted to be like me, and Grantaire…and Eponine. You know, I think Eponine feels the same way about Grantaire…Let me offer you some advice." He stopped briefly, watching Louise bite her tongue.

"No nineteen-year-old _drunk_ is going to fall for his friend's fifteen-year-young sister. Just because he babysat you and helped you a couple of times doesn't mean it's attraction." Enjoras's words slithered around her throat, chocking the objections she wanted to scream.

The chain wrapped around her melted from the heat of her anger.

"And I thought I gave bad advice…" Louise simply lifted a brow, steam escaping from her words, "You offered the advice, and I'm choosing to reject it, goodbye Monsieur." She said with the most potent poison she could muster.

"I speak from experience." He called after her and she whipped around.

"Just because you were incapable of loving someone younger than yourself doesn't mean _he _will." She tightened her jaw.

Enjoras remained still, then he turned away, red rising up to his ears "I wasn't the older one incapable of loving a child, she was." He said lastly.

Louise stumbled a bit, it was surprising how _he_ was like her. Still, she hoped that her situation was different, "Goodbye, Enjoras."

"See you tonight, lovely." He said in his usual flirty way.

* * *

"Someone looks handsome." Eponine grinned as Gavroche made his entrance, she had asked Millie to dress him before herself, he was happy to get it over with. "This is feelin' a bit, tight." The young boy said uncomfortably, he took a deep breath. This ball thing wasn't any different from pretending he was deaf, or blind, or insane on a job, he just had to pretend he was a wealthy, well educated boy. He straightened his shoulders and stood taller, "Am I finished here?" He asked, trying to shed off his thick street accent. "Yeah," Eponine strung the word out and gave him a shove towards the door. "Go find someone to keep you company," She paused, who would keep her company? Gavroche would likely go to Enjoras or Marius. "Wait, can you send Grantaire up?" She requested as Gavroche nodded.

"Let's get down to workin' now," Millie said pulling a dress from the closet that rest in the corner.

"Who gave me this…?" Eponine gaped at the ball gown, there was no possible way to look at it other than with amazement.

"Louise chose it."

Eponine held the silky fabric of the dress in her hands, her irises reflected the golden pigment. She simply couldn't believe such a dress could exist, it wasn't even on her body, and yet she felt pretty just being in its presence. Her jaw was left hanging and Millie chuckled at her astonished reaction to the dress. Golden lace accents danced on the champagne fabric as pearly beads were hung in strings. It was like the sun, bright, vivid, and warm.

Millie helped her into the dress, it would be an impossible mission on her own, she wouldn't be able to lace the corset-which was excruciating- or even step into the billowy dress. Eponine adjusted the feathery sleeves against her shoulders and was careful no the disturb the pearls around the neckline whist fitting her chest into it. She smoothed out the skirt when they managed to get everything on her. "Stunning as always." Millie said, placing jewelry on her ears and neck. Eponine smiled, even though she was getting complimented more often she still could feel herself blushing.

"Will you be attending the ball?" Eponine asked sitting with her vanity facing her, when there was a knock at the door.

"I think ya' know the answer to that," Millie said with a bittersweet smile and went to see who was there.

A bushy brown-haired boy was standing there, in formal attire, but missing his jacket. "It's Grantaire."

Eponine nodded to allow him in, "I'm not fully dressed yet…" She said and bit the inside of her lip.

"You look beautiful nonetheless." He replied sitting down next to her vanity, and she felt heat rise to her face, something about him saying it put her on edge.

"Should be a tragic night." She replied and he met her glade, "How so?" He asked.

"I'm probably going to spend the night avoiding Tristen _and_ Marius," '_and I have to sneak in criminals_' she wanted to say under her breath, "The only good thing about tonight is that Enjoras will be here to smooth things over." She sighed, while Millie brushed through her tangled hair and placing curlers in.

"You really like that womanizing son of a bitch?" Grantaire scoffed.

"You act like he didn't lead most of the revolution." Eponine countered his insult.

"He did. He's smart, dignified, skilled, and has a good sense in judgement… but I still can't understand his thirst for sex." He explained.

"I don't think he has a _thirst_ for it, I think he _enjoys_ it… If he thirsted for it he would have tried something on me." She said plainly acting as if Millie wasn't there, "Which he hasn't." She added.

"It should be interesting tonight."

Eponine shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever."

"You really do look beautiful though." He said brushing his fingers delicately across her jawline, sending shivers throughout her body.

"I'll see you at the party." Grantaire said, and she heard a distinct click go the door shutting.

Millie smirked at the two, what a strange pair of friends.

* * *

**A/N:** Yo, hope you enjoyed, keep reading and the ball is coming soon YESSSSSSSS. Okay, please review and all the stuffs, 'till next time.


	16. A quick update :)

Hello all!

Sorry I've been away for such a large span of time, and to be honest I wasn't quite fond of finishing up the story due to the small amount of followers and that I have gotten a review in a while (besides that one guest! Thank you for bringing this to my attention!).

Anyways, **I shall indeed be finishing this up**(if you want), but with time. I've began school again so I will try to update at least every month. It sound like a long time, I apologize again, but that's all I can handle.

I've already planned this until the end, so look forward to some new chapters!

**Bye guys,** and tell me if you _do_ want me to keep writing this!


End file.
